All We Know
by ConverseGirlForLyfe
Summary: Bella Died/Now she's born again/A century had past/This new Bella comes to live in forks/She starts experiencing strange things/But the thing that freaks her the most is the flashback and dreams from people she had never met/The Cullens, Hales, and Jacob
1. Prologue

**IMPORTANT!!!**

This is my new story. Yes, I will continue the others.

I would like to say that. I don't know how fast Renesemee grows. I think she stops ages. But if she does she will in this story, and I know that shapeshifters like Jacob start aging when they decide to. And Ohyea, there's a video in youtube. It's called what the title says and of course its under Twilight and Fanfiction. This story will start in the furture. About a year later after the volturi, if you wanted to know.

P.S: ask me a question if you want and I'll reply but if its inappropriate I wont.

And I hate people saying stuff like my writing is wrong but hell people this is my story. i bet you would think the same thing when someone is judging on your writing.

* * *

--

--

--

He could hear her screams from far away. He wished he could go any faster but he couldn't. Normally he was fast but he wasn't fast enough. He could hear her attacker's thoughts. He winced. He pulled his mind out of _his _thoughts for he was too frightened to see anymore. As he ran through the forest, his brothers' and sisters' following behind him, he realized her screaming stopped. _No! _He forced himself to try to go faster but he couldn't. How was that possible you ask? Well, everyone has its limits.

Then he couldn't resist but enter the man's thoughts. _He _was speaking to him. Edward tried to tell who the man was, but he was very good of not bringing anything up important. Then the most terrifying thing he heard echoed throughout the forest was his beloved scream "Edward!" He held back his tearless sob, running through the forest. He was close now. He prayed that it wasn't too late. _Father, please don't let her die. _He winced at his daughter's thoughts. He caught the scent of that disgusting smell of a shape shifter and he heard its paws pounding the ground.

As Edward and Jacob ran through trees and bushes they finally made, bursting from the words and onto the plain area. The man Edward heard his thoughts to, was standing by a fire, back facing them. Edward could smell the scent of her blood on him, so did Jacob. "It seems you're a bit too late, Cullen." The man said.

He heard that voice before. But where? The man turned around. Of course. "Demetri." Edward growled, baring his teeth. Both Jacob and Edward crouched, teeth bare, hissing and growling at the man. Demetri laughed.

"You don't scare me," Demetri made a throaty chuckle. Edward could smell her blood but where was she? She can't be dead. She just can't. "And sure I deserve to perish for disobeying the Volturi but hey it was fun while it lasted."

Black human form Silhouettes, from behind Edward and Jacob, slowly came out of the forest. Demetri smiled, like a predator ready to attack but he didn't, he just stood there. Then he turned around, closing his eyes but had that grin on his face. Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie slowly walked past Edward and Jacob, all poise and fierce.

Alice's hand lingered on Demetri's neck slowly falling to his torso. She based her teeth then almost immediately plunged them on to his neck. The rest joined in, plunging their death into his skin. Blood spilling out, falling onto their clothes. But Demetri did not scream in agony nor did he not beg for them to stop, he just simply stood, waiting for death.

Edward watched as Demetri was thrown in the fire, his flesh burning, and his scent touching his nose. He could have killed him on his own but she wouldn't want that. Nor she wouldn't want her death to be avenged but as the old saying goes 'What goes around, Comes around'.

She was gone. He couldn't smell her scent anywhere just from the fire. She was taken from him, his beloved. If only he could cry, he would have been sobbing till the last drop. He just simply stood there, watching Demetri burn and waiting for her scent to disappear. It never did. His head snapped to the side, as he caught the smell of his daughter. She was running towards the fire, tears streaming down her face. He tried to get to her but he was frozen. He couldn't move. He wanted to. But he couldn't.

Renesemee was stopped from a few feet from the fire, pulled back into Jacob's arms. She had grown so much; she looked about ten years old. She managed to slip out of his arms, but he Jacob grabbed her wrist. "Running towards a fire is suicide."

"I don't care!" She cried.

"I do."

Renesemee dropped down to her knees and sobbed. Jacob held onto his little _sister, _holding back his own tears. She was gone. Her mother was gone. His best friend was gone. His wife was gone. Edward dropped down to his knees, finally cracked. Then he started to scream up to the heavens. He started to scream her name. Screaming for her to come back. Howls from the pack unison with Edward's cries.

"Bella!"

She never came back.

* * *

I hope you liked it. It's a sad start, sorry. Review please. thank you if you do.


	2. Chapter One

**Hope this doesn't confuse you. Just to make sure for no confusing. this first p.o.v it's Edward's, then bella's and then mine. I know this isn't how Edward talks, but hey, I'm a girl, I've never fallen in love, don't even know what love means. and the real but is, I have no idea how to talk like a guy let alone Edward. **

**Disclamier: I do not own Twilight, but I do own the plot. **

**R&R.**

* * *

A Century Later.

'_Bella!_ ...._She never came back.'_

Such a sad ending. What a life that I use to have. What a life that I wish that never happened. What a life that I would have given anything to save my dear Bella. What a life that was such a long time in the past. Now, right now, in my life, I held the small paper, the paper that I wrote years ago, I actually thought that this paper never mattered. But it did. _Mattered_, as in it mattered to life. My life. My Bella. My Daughter. Everything. But this isn't quite about me. It's about her.

She was a wonderful woman. But I wouldn't say woman. For the first time in her life, she acted her age. From the first life I met her; she'd acted a lot older than her mother. 'Course she was only seventeen the time I met her, I'd admitted that it bugged me, thinking back though. But in that time I was blinded with love, I loved everything about her, I even loved her temper. Even now sometimes I love her temper. Now in this life, she's seventeen, the time I first met her, the time I fell in love with her. She's still the same from her first life, but somehow still different. She acts her age, has fun, whenever and wherever.

Now, meaning right _now, _I'm going to tell you about a life that you'd possibly never imagined. I wouldn't say a Dark, scenic, romantic, horror, drama or anything family life. But a life that normally and honestly never happens. It's about my wife, my daughter, my son-in-law, my brothers', my sisters', my parents' and of course me. And it's all about all those other things, you normally see in movies.

It started with a dream. Then another. And another. It ended with a paper.

* * *

"_Bella," I stood, waiting for the voice again. But it said nothing. I started to panic. I felt that my heart was about to break, and that if I heard the voice again, it would be all better, right? I searched around. Where was I? There were trees and grass everywhere. Am I in the forest? A bright pink flower caught my eyes. It was beautiful. The way it stood under the bright sun. I managed a small grin under my panicky phase. Why was I so scared? What was I waiting for? I glanced over my shoulder and saw nothing. I did the same to the other direction and found nothing. _

"_Mother, I missed you." I jumped at the sound of the voice. It had echoed throughout the forest, breaking all the silence. I looked around and found nothing. Am I dreaming? I must be. If I wasn't, then how did I get here? _

"_Leave, my dear, your mother needs rest." Then suddenly I felt the sudden urge to fall to the ground. My knees fell weak. Almost abruptly failing to stand. My hand clamped on the bark, holding myself up. I jumped at the sudden noise of leafs crunching and the wind blowing fiercely. I pinned myself to the tree, scared of what might happen next._

"_There's my girl, how is she?" Now this voice sounded far more human than the other two voices. But for some reason they all sounded so devious, scenic but deliciously disdainful. I wanted to run. But my feet wouldn't dare move. Why was I so scared? Should I be scared? Were they a threat? Did they do something wrong? C'mon Bella wake up. "Same old Bella." Again every word they said echoed, scenically, but yet so disdain. _

"_Wait," My heart started to beat faster than usual. I could hear it to my ears, and it felt like it was about to break through my ribs. The sun disappeared over a crowd of clouds, leaving the forest dark and lifeless. I glanced to the flower. It was curling, its color fading then almost immediately dead. "She's not Bella." Of course I am, I wanted to say but I couldn't. "She's an imposter."_

_

* * *

_

She cringed upright, coated with sweat. Her hand clamped over her chest. She swallowed each breath, gasping at the same time. She glanced over to the window. The dawn gradually showed over the horizon, the sun ready to fly over the sky. Excited, of the beginning of her first day of school, she ran to the washroom. Well, she wished. Instead when she glanced over to the window, she saw dark cruel clouds, coating the sky. She groaned, and fell back. Today was her first day of school. Her father, her brother and herself had moved in Forks in the summer, ready to make a fresh start.

After her mother died a couple months ago, in a car crash. She had been rough times keeping up in school, or even with her father and brother. It was getting harder to remain in California, with so much memories, having to re-live them every single day. But it wasn't only because of her mother's death that they moved it was her father, Charles', job in small town Forks. His old job in California wasn't working out and he applied a job in Forks as a cop. He got it after a couple of weeks of waiting.

"Bella, honey, you're going to be late for school." Charles said from outside the closed door. Bella gradually slipped out from her comforter and dragged herself to the washroom.

"Bewwa!" Her four year old brother, Ewan came running toward her. She scooped him up in her arms. "Bewwa, there's someone in my room!"

"Ah, Ewan, not today." She groaned, putting him down on the floor.

"But thewr is." He jumped up and down, pointing at his room. Bella glanced over to his room and groaned. But something caught her eyes. A shadow swayed on the floor, moving around. Bella slowly crept down the hall. Grabbing the baseball stick from the ground. Then she leapt inside of the room and found nothing. The shadow coming from the curtain blowing from the wind. Bella sighed and glared at her brother. "But – but – thewr was somebowdy in thewr."

"Sure, Ewan. Get downstairs, get dad to fix your food and leave me alone." Ewan pouted and stomped down the stairs. Bella grimaced, and dragged herself to the washroom again. Today she had a feeling was going to be a long day.

* * *

It wasn't exactly her first day going to school. It was just a time having to meet the teachers, knowing what rooms they are, memorising her schedule. It wasn't a big school, but she had gotten lost several times. School started out, with having to deal with a long talk with the principal, then having to find her locker, and getting lost finding her classes. As she met her homeroom teacher, Ms. Andrews was somehow alright. As for the other's she hasn't come around to meet them. For the principal stole her out of class and their conversation with her teacher, and had another conversation with the principal about rules, the kids at school, and the activities. It bored her, just sitting in his office, but she tried her best not to show any symptoms.

As the bell rang the principal, Mr. Frederick said, "We'll be having another talk more about the school activities later today." In a cheerful, non-normal principal way. Bella, as always, she nodded and replied with a "Yes, sir" in the most polite way she could manage. He escorted her out of his office reminding her once again of the other conversation that they will soon have after lunch. Bella nodded, and left. She sighed almost immediately as she stepped out of the office.

As she walked down the hall, keeping her head down low, her oversized hood covering her eyes. She noticed a couple of times she looked up that people were staring at her. She looked away quickly, shyness flooding her emotions. Her cheeks flushed with a light shade of pink.

"It's Isabella Swan, right?" she glanced up. A tall, slender, short haired boy asked. He was only a few inches taller than her, a seemed to be a lot skinnier.

"Uh – Uhm, Bella." She stammered. He nodded, briefly.

"New girlfriend Kyle?" A jock, taller than both Bella and the boy – Kyle, had said, chuckling with his friends. "Cute one too."

Bella watched as the Jocks' laughed and walked down the hall. Kyle had been only standing beside her, glaring at the boys. Bella had noticed he was dressing differently from everyone else. What was it called? Goth? Emo? He wasn't only wearing black; he was wearing bright colors too. And his hair was perfectly styled. She had seen a couple of people in California but she didn't expect that there was any here. She certainly didn't expect stereotypes either.

"It's Kyle by the way. Kyle Newton." Bella grinned. He looked away but she managed to see him blushing. "You want to go to lunch, or something?"

"Sure."

* * *

The rest of the day, was only talks with the principle. She was hoping to see Kyle anywhere but he disappeared. It would have been nice to have someone to talk to – someone her age. It surprised her that she had even made a new friend today or any day. Since back where she used to live, she was always the loner. She hadn't made a friend since elementary. Before she drove home, she decided to look around town, trying to even memorise which way to go. She saw a tiny book store, but decided to go later. She was making dinner tonight and she needed to get home before her father does.

"So how was school?" Her father, Charles, asked, as she came in the house. _Damn. Late. _She thought to herself. Bella grinned grimly at her father, and then sat down across her father, dropping her bag on the floor.

"You're home early; I thought you said you'd be coming home around six." She said looking at the mail on the table.

"Yea, thought so too," – He stood walking to the fridge, talking out a couple of this for dinner. –"But I ended up, spending the whole day talking with the Chief."

"Yea, me too."

"When are you _officially_ starting school?" He turned, leaning on the counter, arms crossed. Bella shrugged, standing.

"Bewwa!" Ewan ran in the room, with his toy soldiers, in both his tiny hands.

"Hey, kiddo." She scooped him up, kissing his cheeks. "How's my baby boy?"

"Bored." Ewan said, glaring at his father. Bella cocked an eyebrow, and then shifted her head at her father. Charles grinned, sheepishly. "Daddy was bored too, _aww _day!" He threw him arms around, melodramatically. Bella laughed, sitting him on the counter.

"There's something wrong with the carburetor, I need to get it fixed before I start school next week." She gave a small peck on her brother's cheek and waved to her father before she left. An hour later, coming back from the car shop, she stopped in front of her house. For the first time, since they moved in there a month ago, she actually felt home. Home as in, _home_. A safe and a caring environmental place.

As she started up the stairs, she stopped. "Bella." She heard a whisper. "Bella, come home." She looked around, but found no one. Her next door neighbour was way too far, for her to hear him whisper something to her. Maybe home wasn't the right word for this place anymore. She had been having experiences since the first time she got here. The first time she had a dream about a really gorgeous guy, whom she had never met. And she couldn't remember seeing the guy anywhere in magazines, movies or anywhere. But she only knew one thing. His name.

"Edward." She whispered. She shook her head, then laughed. "I really need to get an appointment before the crazy train sets off and leaves." She bit her lip, looking around once more before running toward her house. "Dad!"

* * *

Hope you liked it. To be honest, I didn't know how to even write the begining of the story. Usually I do, but I guess this one will need a lot to progress. And oh REVIEW PLEASE. thank you if you do.


	3. Chapter Two

New Chapter... I hope you like it. Well, R&R.

Diclamier: I do not own anything. just the plot.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Charles stared at her daughter, coffee in his hands and his mouth agape. Even Ewan had his mouth open. For a four year old he sure understood a lot of things. They were having dinner, and Bella couldn't resist but ask a small tinny question. Bella nodded, with a sigh. "C'mon tell me the truth, honey."

Bella rolled her eyes and said, "Yes I want to go, and yes I'm telling you the truth."

"I somehow have a four year old boy genius, and I have a seventeen year old girl believing she's crazy, hearing voices and having absurd dreams." He mumbled to himself, taking a couple sips from his coffee.

Bella and Ewan giggled at their father who was still utterly shocked. "But-"

"But nothing, dad." She stood taking her and her brother's plate and taking them to the sink. "Hey I was still eating that!" her brother shouted. Bella looked down at the plate, seeing that they were only a couple of lettuce from the salad. "Since when do you eat veggies?"

"Since now." Even now it surprised how her brother could suddenly be a boy genius, since a year ago he was still chewing on his fingers.

Bella shook her head, rolling her eyes. She looked back at her father and said, "And I don't believe I'm just... concerned about my future." being a bit melodramatic.

"Be concerned about school first then your life, honey." He said, while eating the piece of meat. Bella sighed, turning on the water. After doing the dishes, she went up to her room. Tired from her day, she abruptly fell on her bed. And fatigue took over.

* * *

"_Leave me alone!" _

_The female's scream echoed throughout the woods. I jumped startled at the sound. I felt the sudden urge to run away, but my feet wouldn't dare to. I looked at both directions. Why am I here? Where's dad? Where's Ewan? Where's ....Edward?_

"_Stay away from her!"_

_Another yell. A male's voice. Fierce and scenic. Edward? Is that him? My heart started to race. Was that fright of lust? Lately I haven't figured out which it was. My feet started to move around, my eyes fiercely searching for him. I could call for him, but my voice wouldn't dare speak. Was I afraid of him? Was I...._

"_Bella!"_

* * *

_Startled, she woke from her slumber. Fatigue still strong, she lazily climbed out of bed. As crazy as it sound, she felt scared. Scared that she even woke. She wished that she would stay in that dream for eternity. Ever since the dreams started, it scared her. Not the dreams itself, the feeling that she couldn't feel or see Edward, or that young lady, who yet she haven't seen. To be away from them, felt the world turned ugly and unhealthy. Such intense dreams, such terrifying details, yet she still felt safe with them. Edward, the man, who seemed to be the safe haven._

"_She's really annoying though, but she's still great... I guess." Bella heard a whisper in the other room. It came from her brother's room. She haltered on the way to the washroom, hearing more whispers. She quietly tip toed to his room, fingering the signed base ball bat pinned on the wall. _

"_Ewan?" She stopped at the threshold, peeking in his room. Ewan was sitting on his bed, blanket wrapped around him, and he was staring at the window. _

"_You scared her away." Ewan mumbled, pouting at her sister. _

_Bella didn't break the contact from the window; she walked over to her brother, bending down on her knees. "Who were you talking to?" Ewan pointed to the window, grinning. Bella stood, walking over to the window. She glanced back at her brother, then quickly back to the window. She clenched her fist and her jaw, afraid to see what was outside. She lingered her hand on the edge of the window, cupping her face to see through the dark night. Her heart started racing, she swallowed hard, and had her fist and jaw still clenched. But she had found nothing. Only the black sky. The trees fiercely blowing in the wind and everything else so still. "Her?" she whispered. She turned and looking at her little brother, who was fast asleep._

"_Bella." She yanked herself around, turning back at the window. She quickly opened the window, looking around. "Bella." _

_It sounded so distant, far away from last time. Bella shook her head. Surprised, almost in tears, she reached out, only grabbing thin air. "Don't go."_

"_Bella!"_

* * *

"So you had a dream in your dream and you woke up from that dream after only a few minutes waking from that dream scared and vulnerable?" She scowled at her father. Charles couldn't get what his daughter was saying. Bella had just the same dreams she had since she got here. And each time they get weirder and weirder. Like her father had said, she had a dream in her dream, waking up vulnerable and scared. "Then who's this Edward you keep dreaming of?"

"I've never mentioned Edward."

"Well you did when you ran down the stairs." Bella bit her lip, thinking back, if she did – she did. A couple moments later, she came back down, dressed in her normal day clothes and her brother following her down the stairs.

"But Bewwa, I want sugar in my cereal." Ewan complained. Bella rolled her eyes, glaring at her little brother.

"Dad will kill me if I let you," She scooped him up, holding him over her shoulders. "And besides I don't want to take you back to the dentist, you know how they freak me out."

"Put sugar in my cereal!" Ewan shouted hitting his fist on his sister's back. Bella rolled, only feeling a slight pinch from the punches.

"No, or you're only getting broccoli tonight." Bella scowled, sitting him on the counter. Ewan pouted, crossing his arms over his small chest.

"You're mean!"

"For a boy genius, you still whine a lot." Ewan stuck out his tongue. Bella kissed his forehead, placing him on the floor and grabbing Fruit Loops, from on top of the fridge.

* * *

"Edward please for once, stop, arguing with your sister." Carlisle scowled at his son. Edward sighed, leaving his office. It had been years since him and his sister had a simple conversation without having to end it with either Jasper or Emmett pulling them off each other, or stopping their arguments. He had to admit, he hated this. Hated having to loath his sister every time he saw her in sight.

"Edward."

"You. Get away." He growled at his brother-in-law. Jasper watched him stomp down the hall and into his room. Edward stopped at the threshold, seeing his sister on the couch. "Alice."

"Ah, the predictable heart that never falls." Alice smirked at her brother. She fingered the scarf, Bella use to wear, that was on the small suit case by the large book case. She effortlessly leaped from the couch and in seconds she was in front of him. "What are you doing?"

"It's not of your damn business of what I'm doing." He growled, brushing past her. Out of his sight, Alice visibly winced at the disdain venom in his voice. He grabbed his sweater, throwing it on and grabbed his suit case. "Besides, you can see the future. Or will you ignore that one too?"

"Edward," She tried.

"Alice," She haltered as she stepped toward him. "Do I look like that I give a damn?"

"Why do you keep blaming me?!" She shouted. Edward kept his stoned face on, showing no visible emotion. "I'm sorry, I never meant to."

"Don't apologies to me, apologies to her!" He shouted, pushing her out his way. She winced, watching him leave the room. Her head shot up, her eyes suddenly distant.

"Oh," She whispered. Abruptly she ran past Edward, running down the stairs and into the front lawn. "My God!" She squealed. Two figures came out of the foggy area. Edward stood beside her, shocked as her as well. Alice scrunched her nose at the disgusting scent. The brunette, the green eyes, the small petite lady. Renesemee.

"Father," Renesemee whispered, running toward her father. And behind her stood the shape shifter, Jacob. Renesemee practically leaped in his arms, her sixteen year old body clinging on her young father.

Shocked at her sight, Edward stood there frozen, stagnant. His arms slowly adjusted, moving around her waist, pulling her close to him. It had been five years since she left home. After a century since she was born, she was still sixteen. Her mate, Jacob, still sixteen as well. But she wouldn't call him her mate, for she still thought of him as her brother. Which was surprisingly alright with Jacob. It felt still very new for him, the imprinting. Even now, she was his age, he still haven't felt anything sexual or passionate toward her. She still felt like a little sister to him. His father was right, imprinting was a big deal.

"You've done well," Emmett smiled, placing a hand on Jacob's shoulder. "You didn't come back bringing back her dead body." Rosalie hit his arm, scowling at him. Renesemee giggled hugging her uncle.

"What's the occasion?" Edward mumbled. Everyone including Renesemee's face dropped, staring at Edward. "I mean, you haven't been home for five years."

"Father," "Edward," Mostly everyone besides Jacob spoke. "Stop."

"Sure. Go on with your reunion, I'll be leaving." He grabbed his suit case, brushing past his daughter.

"Edward," Jacob's voice rose from the crowd. Edward haltered, turning back at his _son. _"She's home. It's what you wanted since the very start."

Edward glanced at his daughter. A single tear streamed down her cheek. "You can't take little pleasure from anything, can you father?" Her voice cracked. Edward invisibly winced. "You just hate everything."

In less than a second, he stood right in front of her, wiping the new tears. Renesemee swallowed hard, avoiding her father's gaze. He pressed his lips on her forehead, pulling her in a hug. "I don't hate you."

* * *

I'll explain more in the next chapter, of what's wrong with Alice and Edward. And why Edward so mad. well, REVIEW please... thank you if you do.


	4. Chapter Three

**New Chapter! I was bored, which usually happens. But strangely it was worse today, so I decided to make the third chapter which I planned to do this weekend, but I was free today and like I said bored. I made it. Well, R&R.**

**Disclamier: I do not own Twilight, but I do own the plot. And the new characters who Stephenie doesn't own, I own. **

**Well, like I said before. R&R.**

* * *

SCHOOL!!!

Her mind screamed. Bella groaned, fatigue wearing off. She rubbed her eyes, rubbing off the sleep. She lazily climbed out of bed, and raced to the washroom before anyone got in. Just when she climbed in tub, washing her hair, she realized today was the first night she hadn't had a dream since a month ago. The week had gone by so fast, more vivid dreams, more talks with her father. But why all of a sudden the dreams stopped?

"Bewwa!" Ewan shouted behind the closed door. Bella groaned answering with a yawned "What?". Ewan hit his small fist on the wooden door. "Bewwa, I wanna pee!" Bella sighed, rolling her eyes. She unlocked the door, opening the door for her brother. "Merci!" He chirped, pronouncing it as "Merrr ciii!" in a non French way. Bella placed the soap, back on the tiled shelf. The shower curtain suddenly opened, revealing the small angry boy. Bella yelped. She abruptly snatched the shower curtain, covering her naked body.

"What?" She half shouted, not wanting to sound angry. His tiny mouth, formed into a smile. Not the kind and four year old smile, the one evil villains made in the TV. He walked over to the toilet, gripping the handle. "You wouldn't."

He pushed the handle. The water suddenly changed temperatures, causing it to be freezing cold. Bella screamed, almost falling off the tub. "DAD!!"

* * *

Now that Ewan knew how to talk, he has been causing hell in Bella's life. Bella wished that he was still her adorable _quiet! _Three year old boy, she loved. It didn't mean that she didn't love him, it was the annoyance and the non stop talking could lessen the actual love. She hurriedly, ran to her room, throwing on her clothes, rushing through breakfast, fiercely searching for her keys, driving her brother to the daycare, and barely made it to school. Such an aloof morning, she grudgingly went to her class, since she rushed to school for nothing, since she had her first period free. She waited patiently in the library, reading the book from Robert Patterson's book series. Maximum Ride. (She'd been a big fan of Fang and Max, but she was disappointment that they didn't get together at the end.)

"Good morning, Miss Swan." Her home room teacher, Mrs. Andrews, chirped, in a surprising tone for a teacher. Bella smiled the best polite smile she could manage. She scarcely could speak; her throat was always dry in the mornings. Fatigue, still too strong from, she lazily went to an empty seat. She scored a seat way at the back. She opened her book, twiddling with her pencil, and paying attention as the class started. "We'll be reviewing for the upcoming test next week..."

Well she tried to pay attention, for the rest of the period. She spaced out most of the time, tired from her night. She was thankful that Parker hadn't asked anything from her. She had been working on the subject Parker was teaching, she knew the entire questions that he wrote on the board.

As the bell rang, she waited for everyone to leave before she got out of her seat and headed for the door. Before evening getting ten inches to the door, Andrews called her name. "Miss. Swan?" She stopped at the threshold, taking a step back and faced her teacher. "Are you alright, I mean, you seemed to be very distant in class."

Bella swallowed, embarrassed that she got caught. "I'm sorry, it's just I've studied this last year, so I thought that..."

"Next time you better listen," She chastised, softly. Bella invisibly winced, startled at the sudden outburst. "You may have learned, but I'm very strict with non listeners."

Bella stammered barely getting out the words. "Yes, ma'am." She played with her fingers, glancing down then back at Andrews. "May I leave?" She nodded, erasing the black board. Bella quickly but unnoticeably hurried out of the class room, sighing in relief as she got out. Only a couple of steps from the class door and having the whole period without clumsiness approaching, she failed as she suddenly dropped to the floor.

"Damn, I'm sorry." That voice. Bella grabbed her book, scarcely noticing the hand in front of her. She blushed fiercely, gripping onto the hand and let the person pull her up. She checked if she had everything. The person spoke, "Bella?" a smile forming on the persons face.

She looked up, and smiled. "Kyle."

"I've been wondering where you were the whole week." He gestured his hand for her to follow him. Bella smiled, putting the pen inside the spiral circle.

"I wasn't actually starting school that day; maybe I should have mentioned that day at lunch." She said barely a whisper. She cleared her throat. She barely used her voice this morning, and she desperately needed cold water. Kyle nodded but smiled. She looked away, biting her bottom lip. He had the most adorable smile, mostly like toddler. It surprised her how young he actually looked, but he was in the same grade as her but he took honours classes. "I was just wondering, if you don't mind if I ask." She stammered, embarrassed.

Kyle giggled, blushed at the sight of her blushing too. _What's going on? _Bella thought to herself. "What is it?"

"How old are you?"

Kyle bit his lip, and swallowed hard. Bella narrowed her eyes, curiously, smiling at him. Kyle sighed and finally said, "Fifteen." Bella stopped dead on her tracks, but quickly regained conscious, glad that Kyle didn't notice. He was busy looking away, embarrassed about his age. She bit her lip, wondering what she should say. She was actually about started to getting to like him, but – not that age mattered – he was only fifteen and she was seventeen. It wasn't like it mattered, and she totally never thought about age. But it somehow bothered her. Not his age, but him. It wasn't anything wrong, it just didn't feel right.

"I heard that they are going to be new students coming in this afternoon, about seven students, all from the same family." He said, finally breaking the silence after a few awkward moments. "I've heard that they were all adopted, and that they're all together. Like couples."

"I have a feeling you're the principle's son." He gave her a no-freaking-duh look, smiling at her. She learned that the principle had two last names, Newton and Frederick. _Strange._ Bella laughed, reaching for her locker. "So, what are their names?" Curiosity always took over but she had tried her best not to actually ask the whole A.S.P (Age. Sex. Place.).

"I'm not sure," He bit his lip, putting the most adorable thinking face she'd ever seen. Why'd he have such the cutest face in the world? "I think their last name is Cullen something. That's all I know."

Bella felt a small tug on the side of her lip. The sound of that name seemed to get to her. It felt weird. The feeling. Why'd her stomach hurt? "Lunch?"

"Yep."

* * *

"I've already signed up for you to go to school, Nessie." Esme said, pouring cereal into the bowl.. Renesemee threw a fit when she found out this morning that she was going to school. She came home, less than a week ago and she was going to school. She would have thought that she could have some time, settling in before she had to go anywhere again. She hated arguing with her grandmother, and even with her father.

"But grandma!" She whined.

Esme pointed her finger at her son's kid. "You know how I hate you calling me that." Renesemee stuck out her tongue, crossing her arms over her chest. Jacob came in, slurping the milk from his bowl of cereal. Esme went through the empty cabinets, since she hadn't had humans in her home for more than five years, she never bought human food. "Carlisle, remind me to go groceries shopping today." She said, barely over a whisper.

She heard a, "Yes, dear." while pouring the milk into the bowl and placing it in front of her grandchild. Renesemee grudgingly picked up her spoon and ate.

"C'mon Nessie, it's not that bad, you've been in school before." Jacob said, placing the bowl in the sink. Renesemee flipped him off, causing Esme to scowl her. Jacob laughed; kissing her forehead then left the room.

"Yea, about seventy years ago!" She yelled out, causing Jacob to hiss at the sudden yell. Even as a human, his hawk like ears, were sensitive when he phased into a wolf or werewolf, whatever.

"Stop exaggerating!" He laughed out.

"I'm not." She rolled her eyes, giggling. Edward came downstairs, throwing on his sweater. He walked over to the tea pot, pouring a thick red liquid into a mug. Renesemee resisted a gag, cover her hand over her mouth.

"Just like your mother." Esme laughed. Edward winced, Renesemee noticed. But Esme didn't, and she continued. "Even as a vampire, she still hated the sight of blood but she had to feed." Renesemee laughed, glancing at her father, giving him a reassuring smile. Which didn't have any effect on him.

"C'mon, love. Let's go." Edward said, after chugging his drink. Renesemee kissed Esme's cheek, and then followed her father.

"Jacob!" Renesemee called out. Jacob came out from the back, laughing out loud with Emmett following from behind. For almost a century since Bella had died, everything changed. Not just bad but good. Like Jacob was more welcomed than ever, allowed to sleep over – but on the couch. He became best friends with the Cullens'. Even the Ice Queen. But he wouldn't call her his friend, but a fr-enemy.

"You should have seen us out there..." Emmett laughed out.

"You broke another bolder?" Alice asked melodramatically in a fake excited tone. Emmett frowned, flipping her off. They went to the garage, each besides Jacob and Renesemee getting in a car. Edward shook his head, laughing. He got out of his Volvo, grabbing a set of car keys from the hook beside the other car keys. Renesemee's face lit up. Edward rolled his eyes, throwing the key to Jacob, causing Nessie to frown.

"Sorry kiddo." Jacob teased. Renesemee hit him in the stomach, hearing a grunt from him.

"If I see a scratch on her, you're dead." Edward warned. "And on Nessie too."

"Dad!" Renesemee growled.

"I'm kidding." Edward got in his Volvo. Everyone except Renesemee laughed. Abruptly after Renesemee and Jacob got in the Impala, every car started, and one by one wheeled out of the garage. Alice grabbed the remote from her coat pocket and pressed the button. The large garage doors closed.

"Honey," Carlisle's voiced echoed throughout the house.

"Yes." She answered in the living room, watching the food channel.

"Where are my keys?"

"To which car?" She asked, suddenly at the threshold of her husband's office.

"The Impala."

As the teens made it to school, it seemed like it was only yesterday that they graduated. It was quite wonderful that they were back where they went to school a century ago. But as for Renesemee, she despised school. She always hated it. As Emmett usually said, it was in "a human's blood to loath it." But as Jacob said "It might be the ultimate boredom in the whole world, but hey, we'll get A's in every class."

"To be honest we never expected for all of you to apply to this school, you look all very rich and more city people than towns people." The principle, Mr. Frederick-Newton said looking at the files of the teens. _Trust me, if we didn't sparkle from the bright light of the sun we would have applied in Florida or California._ Edward heard Rosalie grumble in her thoughts, but on the outside she just smiled. "Edward, grade eleven. Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie, grade twelve. And Renesemee and Jacob, grade ten." Frederick-Newton mumbled to himself. But he pronounced the young girl's name as "Resemee" causing the girl to pout. Emmett patted her knee, giving her a reassuring smile. Renesemee rolled her eyes.

"If you don't mind, we would like to go to class. We wouldn't want to be late for our classes." Alice said, smiling. Frederick-Newton looked up. He looked like he was about to say something, but who wouldn't deny the adorable smile she made. Frederick-Newton nodded.

"I thought I was going to die." Rosalie groaned, hugging her husband from the back.

"Lunch isn't over yet, who's hungry?" Emmett exclaimed. (If anyone doesn't get that, he's/she's not a real twilighter. C'mon people you have to get that.) Everyone burst out laughing, causing some people to stare at them.

"Ah," Jacob groaned, stretching. A crowd of girls checked him out as they walked by. Renesemee rolled her eyes, glaring at her _brother. _Jacob made an innocent look, and managed to make a confused face. _This never gets old. _Edward heard Alice say in her thoughts. As fierce and poise as they were, all of them admitted that it never got old how humans would stare and swoon at their beauty. A girl almost tripped at the sight of the Cullens' and Jacob. It never does get old.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Well, Review please. thank you if you do. Ask a question, anything. I will answer but if its ****Inappropriate** **I won't. Review please. **

* * *


	5. Chapter Four

New Chapter!

**Important!**

Please read these, they're might be something important about the chapter. Read them for no confusion. I've had a couple of reviews asking me what was going on. So please read them.

Alright. In this chapter, I'll explain more about what Jacob and Renesemee are hiding in the next chapters. And Why The Cullens', Hales' and Jacob couldn't smell Bella, well like I said. I'll explain more in the next chapter. or the next one.

Ask other questions.

And oh, someone had asked why alice isn't in the same grade as Edward. Well, I don't know why exactly. I only followed the grades where they were before in the books. Well to be honest, the book didn't mention that Alice was in the same grade as Edward. So I'm only following the settings. And oh, I'll mention about the pack later.

* * *

"Such secrets," Alice whispered, staring at her niece. Renesemee hadn't noticed. She kept her eyes on her book, reading each word carefully, imagining the scene in her head. But Jacob noticed. He tensed, feeling great tension between him and Alice. "But it's also the truth." Her gaze slowly and carefully turned to Jacob's. He abruptly broke their contact, swallowing hard and almost ran away from them, but he calmly stood and walked away toward Emmett and Jasper. If only she could see his future. Alice grimaced.

School had ended a couple minutes ago. The Cullens' and Hales' including Jacob stood in the parking lot, standing by their cars. They agreed to stay, since most of them hadn't been anywhere but home or Alaska the past years. They explored the area, noticing big changes around the school.

"I was born and raised with the name Black but now it's suddenly Hale." Jacob exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air, for dramatic effect. Emmett and Jacob had started arguing about Jacob being a Hale. It was decided a few days ago, after he and Renesemee had come home, that Jacob would be named Hale and Renesemee would keep her original name. Since he was a part of the family now, he needed one of those names. And Emmett teased that the reason he got that name was because he and Renesemee had to pretend to be together. Which was quite uncomfortable for Jacob, since he still thought of his imprintee as his sister.

"You're being audible, shut up." Jacob hissed, cupping Emmett's mouth just as he was about the sing "Jacob and Nessie, sitting in a tree" song. Jasper burst out laughing, his back arched and his hands on his knees. Jacob blushed, burying his face in his hands.

"What's going on?" Jacob's eyes widened but regained his dignity before Renesemee even noticed. He removed his hand from Emmett's mouth, feeling his cheeks flushed horribly. Even now Jasper was still laughing, gulping down each breath.

"Nothing," Jacob croaked. Renesemee raised an eyebrow, narrowing her eyes at her and uncles' and best friend.

With Alice, still trying to understand or get what Renesemee and Jacob were hiding. It was so obvious but she couldn't read their future. She could ask Edward to know what they were thinking. But he wouldn't do it. He knew the laws of being a parent. Respect your children's privacy.

"Just a tiny bit of information." Alice pleaded to her brother. She knew he wouldn't do it, but it didn't hurt to try. Needless to say, Edward still blamed her, he didn't want to, but his mind had the best of him. It had had happened a couple days later after Bella died. Things had changed between him and his sister.

_**Flash Back**_

_It couldn't be true. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Why her? It could have been someone else. No. That would be wrong. But if only he could have stopped this. If only he could have saved her. If only Demetri didn't loath them so much, she would have been here. Bella. Why'd she have to leave? Why? It was some stupid conspiracy that none could stop. _

_For the past couple of days, the Cullens' family had been dealing with the death of their family member. Cleaning out her stuff, placing them in a safe room where her stuff would be kept. Charlie had come, only to say his apologies for being such an awful father-in-law toward Edward. Of course, Edward being Edward he forgave him. _

_The rest of the time, Edward locked himself in his room, weeping tearlessly. Every moment he kept blaming himself, holding his daughter, closely as she slept in his arms. She'd been in the most wreck, barely eating and sleeping. The others including Jacob hadn't spoken a word about Bella. They kept to themselves, weeping softly when no one was around. But everyone knew. Everyone knew Bella had took a part of each of them with her. _

"_Edward," Alice crept silently into his room. Edward carefully pulled back his arm from around Renesemee's small body. _

"_Jacob." Edward whispered, almost instantly Jacob came in the room. "Watch her." Jacob nodded, sitting on the large couch pulling Renesemee in his arms. Renesemee didn't flinch, still soundly sleeping. _

_Both Edward and Alice stepped out of the room, and into the hallway a few feet away from Edward's room. He didn't mean to but it was so tempting, he glanced inside her head trying to find out what was happening. But he found nothing. Damn, for once he wished she hadn't learned to control her mind around him. But he knew for sure that Alice was hiding something. But what? What was it?_

"_I need you to hear me out," Alice whispered, softly. She looked so pained, so vulnerable. Was it horrible? Was it that bad to make Alice so sick of pain? "All I'm saying is that, I'm sorry that it happened. I knew I should have stopped it. I knew I should have done something. But he was too good, he was confusing me. I didn't know what to do."_

_Even so, she was talking so fast, he still got every word. But he couldn't understand of what she meant. If only she could cry, she would have tears coating her eyes. This was too much. But he deserved to know the truth. It was wrong to keep it from him. So he was silenced. He waited for her to say something. Alice inhaled deeply, staring at her brother. She only saw confusion in his future, never anger. When she's going to tell him, instead he'd be angry and furious with her. She knew it. And this one he wouldn't force himself to forgive her, he wouldn't. Not this. Not with something involving his beloved Bella. _

"_I had a vision, Edward," She said carefully. "I had a vision of Bella the night she died."_

_It felt like a rain storm going on for hours. Like sitting with a man chewing nosily constantly over and over. Like camping with an annoying cousin and sharing a tent with them. It felt like a rerun of a series. Like a music that gets on your nerves. It felt like gun after being fired touching the skin. Like a mother nagging him to clean his room. It felt like being in an isolated island, making him crazy. Mostly it was the pain in his stomach. For him, like Jasper digging his teeth in your skin after getting him angry. It was horrible. _

"_Alice," He croaked. "Please tell me you're lying."_

"_I wish I could."_

_Edward clenched his jaw and his fists, using all his strength to pull back his anger. Like a roar of a lion. Like a hurricane of horses rushing through the road. Like a plane crashing past the wind. He did the only thing that wouldn't physically hurt her. But emotionally. He wanted her to feel it. He hated her. If she wasn't his sister she would have been dead by now. This was wrong but anger had controlled him. It was the only thing that would hurt her for eternity. _

"_You're dead to me now." _

_**End of Flash Back.**_

"I said no, all right. And that's final." Edward growled. He left, leaving her behind as furious as a lion. No matter how much they hated each other, they still hated arguing. Both still wished nothing happened, that everything would be alright. And Bella would still be here. Even the others wished so too. They had enough of Edward and Alice.

"Hush, my sweet." Jasper whispered in her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist. She abruptly felt calm. For many times she thanked the Gods for having fate bring them together. No one really knew how to control Alice's anger, not even Jasper. He only used his power. He always has.

"If he wasn't my brother and I didn't love him," She stopped, relaxed. Alice loosened up, leaning back. Letting her husband hold her weight, she deeply went in thought. "Why does he loathe me so?"

"He doesn't, my love." Jasper said, burying his face in her neck. "But I would know how it would feel if I lost you." Alice knew that. But did it really mean that Edward would hate her? Would it go on forever or will it stop. She begged the Gods for it to stop.

--

"But Bella," Kyle whined. Bella rolled her eyes, coughing a chuckle. Her throat ached with pain. A cold was starting up. She groaned as her nose started to close up. "Can't we just greet them?" Kyle had been begging for her to come. He was awfully shy to go alone. Bella didn't want to go, she was also shy and also she wasn't a people person. It surprised she and Kyle were even friends, so most of her years she had been losing friends by mostly her shyness or either her isolations she wanted. It didn't bother her though, it never did.

"Like I said before, Kyle," She haltered turning to face him. "Go. Alone."

"Bella," He locked his arms around her, wrapping them around her whole upper body. Her feet left the ground, making her squirm. "Please!"

"Kyle." She growled, writhing in his arms. For his age, he was strong. Not that it surprised her, everyone was stronger than her. She never was good at sports, needless to say run. She couldn't get a few feet without falling on her face. She must have gotten it from her mother. She noticed that people had been staring. Soon after they would teasing them about being the new couple on campus and it wouldn't be pretty. Then her father would know, and then her brother, it would be worse at home.

"Please." He pouted, staring down at her. Bella inhaled deeply, glaring at him.

"No," She was let go suddenly that she fell to the ground, hard. Kyle cupped his hand over his mouth. "Kyle!" She faked crying, pouting, and sitting on the hard ground.

"Does sorry help?" Her head shot up, her eyes viciously glaring at him. Kyle winced, bending down to pick her up. "I guess not." She got on her feet, cleaning off the dirt from her clothes. Kyle smiled apologetically.

"Please Kyle," Her voice suddenly soft and gentle. "I'm not good with people, I stutter, my nervousness get the best of me." Kyle rolled his eyes. Bella sighed, giving up.

"Fine." Her face lit up and smiled up at him.

"Thank you."

"Sure." He said, sighing. "And sorry about – uh -"

"Kyle," He stopped, staring down at her. She pointed to the direction where the Cullens' and Hales' stood. "Go." Kyle coughed a laugh and nervously left.

Bella sat on the bleachers, watching the soccer team. It felt like ages since he left. She glanced over to them a couple of times, wondering what they were talking about. A gust of wind blew past her, making her oversized hoodie cover her whole head. She cursed under her breath. She tried to pull it off but she had a bit of a struggle. She felt stupid struggling to pull off her hood. Finally pulling it off – literally taking three minutes – Kyle was coming back. He sat down beside her but said nothing. Bella narrowed her eyes, looking at him curiously.

"What did they say?" Bella asked nervously.

"We talked," He said a moment after. "I asked if they wanted to go to the movies with us in Port. They looked over to where you were and saw you struggling with your hood." Bella's mouth agape and her cheeks flushing embarrassingly. "But they said yes."

"When?" She asked standing up. Kyle stood pulling her book bag over his shoulders.

"Tonight."


	6. Chapter Five

* * *

New Chapter... I didn't know exactly how make it. So I had a little help from my older sister. Jonah.

I wanted to say was that, I'll soon explain why the cullens' and Hales' including jacob couldn't smell her. and why Alice couldn't see her in her visions. And there will be more visions and more dreams. Don't worry about it.

Well, R&R.

* * *

So the teens were going out tonight. The first person who was brave enough to talk to them. Which meant that Alice was off to do her job; she and the girls would dress up and force the boys to wear something elegant but yet normal. But Alice wanted to try something else. Something different. It took a while though but she came up with it.

Edward pulled on his sweater Rosalie managed to make him wear. He grabbed the black beanie from his back pocket wondering if he should wear it. Renesemee came in. Edward rolled his eyes at what she was wearing. They were only going to hang out with these people who invited them to Port and Alice and the girls had went overboard.

Renesemee walked in, standing beside her father looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a dark purple strapless tube shirt, dark gray skinny jeans and black-with-many-colors-splattered converse with a black pleated blazer. And the only make up she was wearing was eye liner. That was the only thing she liked. She never liked make up no matter how much Alice encouraged her to wear some.

Renesemee looked at what her father was wearing and she giggled. He was wearing a worn out jeans, black hoodie and a matching beanie. But something was missing. She left the room and came back with a pair of black converse and fingerless gloves in each hand. Edward groaned, taking them from her. He put on the shoes and gloves and looked at what he looked like. Renesemee smiled, impressed she fixed the look.

_I hope he doesn't notice. _Her thoughts caught her mind. _I can't keep this from him. Not for long. He'll find out soon. He always does, when I try to hide something. _It was like she forgot that he could read her mind even if he tried not to. What was she hiding from him? Alice had noticed something was wrong. But what was it? Was it bad? He grabbed her hand, pulling her to the couch. They both sat down, sighing at the same time. He watched her for a moment. _Father, I'm sorry. _

"What is it?" He asked, softly.

"I can't." She whispered.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. He kissed her forehead and said, "Tell me when you're ready." as softly as possible. Renesemee nodded, wiping a tear before it fell.

"But there's something else too." She stood, grinning sheepishly. Edward sighed, and then told her to go on. She pulled up her shirt, revealing her belly piercing. Edward's mouth agape, he buried his face in his hands and groaned. "And this." She pulled something out of her pocket and she revealed another piercing. A lip pierce.

"Oh dear," He groaned.

As they walked down the stairs, Renesemee couldn't help but smile of what Jacob was wearing. He was wearing torn jeans, a pair of black and white Nike sneakers, and a twill black trench coat. Even now, even as he felt like her brother, something still sparked inside her. But what was it? She couldn't tell. She never did.

"So she finally told you," Jacob said. Edward nodded, still shocked causing Jacob to burst out laughing. Edward had done this whole lecture of ruining her body from the piercings but it had done no effect on her. She only nodded, shook her head and replied with 'nuh' meaning as a yes and a no. "She's thinking of having more."

"Jacob!" Renesemee scowled.

"My lord, what have I done to deserve this?" Edward cried softly, melodramatically. Jacob chuckled. Renesemee bit her lip, regretting even saying anything about the piercings. But it was better that than the other one. It would hurt him of what had happened. She just couldn't live with that. But she knew that he had to tell him.

"Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Alice get your asses down her before I have to live with my daughter's appearance." Edward said, tugging at his tousled hair.

"Aww, my poor baby." Esme said walking in as the teens came down from the stairs. She hugged him, smiling at her son. "That is what you have to deal with having children." Renesemee grinned sheepishly, rubbing her father's shoulder. "Even with teens."

"Why couldn't you stay young forever?" Edward mumbled, helplessly. Jacob rolled his eyes. Renesemee pouted. The rest started to laugh.

Rosalie and Emmett took the BMW with Jasper and Alice. As Edward, Jacob and Renesemee took the Volvo. The ride to Port was somehow long. They slowed constantly as cars drove by. But when they made it, they stopped to where Kyle had said they would meet. But he and his friend weren't there. So the teens had to wait.

* * *

Bella and Kyle parked on the street by her house. She kept wondering what her father would think. Could she just say that Kyle is just a friend? Would that help? No, it wouldn't. He would overreact and then something horrible will happen. Kyle wouldn't speak to her anymore. That happened to the last couple of friends she made. But would it really happen with Kyle? She shown her whiny side, and he still stuck around. But would it really?

They got out of the car, and walked to the house. She couldn't help but show her anxiety. As they walked in the house, Ewan came running down the stairs. He haltered as he saw Kyle. "Daddy!" Ewan screamed. Charles ran in the room, cloth in his hand and the other filled with soap, and searched for what was wrong.

"What's going on?" He noticed Kyle standing behind his daughter. Both Bella and Kyle swallowed visibly. Charles wiped his hands, sticking out his hand to greet the young boy. "Who's this Bella?"

"Kyle Newton, sir." Kyle smiled politely.

"Newton?" Charles said, a hint of glee came from his voice. "Son of the Chief."

"Yes sir." Apparently his mother is the Chief of police in Forks. Bella couldn't help but be impressed of how powerful his family is. It must be really hard just to have fun once in a while. It was also hard for Bella to have such an overprotected father. But she didn't mind, she hardly minded anything of what other people wanted her to do. She always listened to what they wanted.

"Bewwa I want sugar in my cereal." Ewan said grabbing her hand. Maybe not always. Bella scooped him up, but said "No". Ewan whined and pouted. "Please."

"Beg dad." She said, carefully handing Ewan to her father. "We going to Port with some people at school, I'm just going to change. Then we're going." She told her father as she climbed up the stairs.

"Home by seven."

"Dad."

"Eight and that's final." Bella grimaced but nodded. She headed for her room and began to search to wear. She felt stupid actually searching for something to wear but it was really nerve wrecking that she was actually going out with some people.

She began to search in her draws, throwing a bunch of clothes on her bed. She sorted them out, matching a couple of shirts with jeans. She threw on a boot cut jeans with a cropped sleeve top shirt. She grabbed her cardigan sweater and went back to Kyle. He was standing, talking with her father. She groaned, embarrassed. She begged to the sky that it wasn't about her.

"So how old are you, Kyle?" Charles asked the young boy.

"Fifteen, sir. Sixteen in November."

"You ready to go?" Bella asked, standing beside Kyle. He nodded and opened the door. The ride to Port was short but yet long. They talked and laughed, enjoying the laugh. Bella glanced to the clock. Only five minutes away from Port.

"Where exactly are we going to meet up with them?" Bella asked as they drove in the city.

"There's a small restaurant, they agreed to go but they said they wouldn't be eating."

"Why not?" Kyle shrugged as the finally made it. Bella's mind wandered. She had seen them at school, but she hasn't spoken to them. Would they like her? Will she embarrass herself? Will she fall on her face? Will they laugh if she does? The thought of herself falling face flat on the floor made her cheek flushed horribly.

"We're here." The car parked by the sidewalk. Her mind still wandered as Kyle fed the meter. Would they really like? Would they think of her as strange? Her mind kept replaying the scene in her head. She would fall and embarrass herself. Kyle held out his hand. She took it and they walked to the restaurant. Before they stepped in, Bella took a deep breath. She tried her best to clear her mind, erasing the image. She haltered at the threshold pulling Kyle back.

"Maybe I should leave." Bella whispered, biting her lip.

"C'mon Bells." He whispered moving out of the way as a couple exited the restaurant. Bella peeked inside the window and saw the Cullens' and Hales' sitting already in the booth. Bella bit her lip, studying each feature. They were so beautiful. She hasn't seen anyone that beautiful before. Not even models were that beautiful. But the bronze boy caught her gaze, she couldn't see him properly. For her eyes only saw the back on his head. "We're already here."

She sighed and nodded. "I have to go to the ladies room first." Kyle nodded already heading toward the Cullens' and Hales'. Bella hurried to washroom, holding her stomach. Meeting new people always made her feel sick. She was awfully shy and she always turned pale. But this seemed different. Those people seemed different. But what was it? She locked herself in a stall and she immediately fell to her knees. She pulled back her hair and waited. Suddenly something she expected happen. She puked. "Damn." She cursed, shifting on the floor. She sat there for a moment, waiting for anything else to come out. She laughed at herself. "Alright Bella, you can do this. Whenever you feel like puking just run to the washroom." She told herself. "It's only a couple feet away."

She weakly got on her feet and unlocked the stall. She leaned over the sink, washing her hands and mouth. She felt the metallic taste from her lunch. She groaned, rubbing her temples. A heavy feeling gust past her, she felt light weighted. "Bella," She yanked herself around. "You're home now."

She looked around but had found nothing. Was she really getting crazy? Was she sick? But it was ironic that something happened here. It usually happened at home or near home. Never anywhere else. The fact that she kept hearing voices, she always felt scared when they stopped saying things. She felt so vulnerable. Would it help if she saw a doctor? Would it really?

She dried her hands and stepped out of the washroom. She sighed and headed for the Kyle and the rest of the teens. Her heart started to pound as she stood by the booth. "Here she is." Each face looked up at Bella. Each face visibly had shown how shocked they were. Each face not including Bella's and Kyle's almost had their mouths agape and their eyes wide open. Bella swallowed visibly, stepping back. Was she that different from everyone else? She saw the youngest girl's eyes pool with tears. Was Bella that awful?

"Bella, sit down." Kyle said gesturing to the seat beside him. Bella hadn't moved or said anything. Neither did the Cullens' and Hales'. Was she that ugly? Everything got blurry. Next thing she knew she was running out of the restaurant. Running away from the group, petrified.

"Bella!" She heard the voice. But this time it sounded so real. This time it sounded like it was coming from right behind her. She haltered and turned. Her eyes widened. Her breath caught in her throat. How can this be? Was he real? Was she dreaming? She bit her tongue to see if she was. She wasn't. It was real life. He was real. But how? She had never met him before. She had never seen him in her life until her dreams began. Was he really real?

"Edward."

Everything disappeared.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I haven't put a lot of effort in this, sorry if It was boring or that you didn't like it. Well, Review please.


	7. Chapter Six

New Chapter.

Now I know that Alice is in the same class room, but hey I can't remember everything. lol, it's so obvious that is when she had graduated with them. lol.

Don't worry, I'll explain more things in the next chapters. Alright? okay.

Well, R&R.

* * *

"_Bella,"_

_I turned, scared. No one there. My tears welled up, my tears streaming down my face. Why was I in the woods? Where's Edward? Where's everybody? It occurred to me that I felt someone behind me. I turned. My breath got in my throat. It was wonderful feeling. I had just realized that. That this feeling scared me, but it only scared me that he would disappear. He's beautiful. He whispers my name, and I feel like I'm about to melt. It was wonderful. It was wonderful to be near him. _

_He holds up his hand, opening his palm. My own hand slips into his, our hands intertwined. My stomach tingles. My heart skipped a beat. My head spinning. But my disappointment started up. It was only a dream. It always was. He isn't real. He never was. His other hand is placed on my stomach, as if a father caressing his unborn child. He leans in, his eyes based and his lips touched my neck. _

"_Don't leave me," Surprised at my words, I closed my eyes and bit my lip. He makes a low throaty chuckle, caressing my cheek. _

"_Never." A smile tugged at the corner of my lip. His eyes stare at my lips. He steps back. I lick my lips and I taste blood. I must've bitten my lip to hard. I look up at him and see that he's gone. My stomach twists at the smell of my blood and also to Edward. My eyes search the forest, searching for him, searching for my love. My love? "Wake up Bella."_

* * *

Where was she? What happened? Why did her head hurt so much? Why did she feel so cold? Why did her forehead feel wet and cold? Her eyes fluttered open. Her vision blurry. It occurred to her that someone was leaning over her. She cringed as she saw Kyle. A wet cloth fell on her lap. She wiped her forehead. The memory from the restaurant occurred to her. She sighed, handing the cloth to Kyle. Where were they? Did they leave?

"We drove you back home," Kyle said as a pair of footsteps came in the room. Bella was afraid to look back. Was he standing there? Was he really? She finally had the guts to look back, but sighed in disappointment. It was her father. "The other's left; you've been asleep for hours."

"What exactly happened?" Her father asked, sitting beside her.

Bella sat up, wincing. Her head started pounding at the sudden movement. What had really happen? She looked around, her mind wandering. Her dream. How scared she felt when he left. Where'd he gone off to? _My love. My love. My love._ It repeated in her head like a broke record. She didn't love him. But how has she seen him in her dreams when she met him today – she glanced over to the clock – or yesterday. It was morning, an hour before school. She glanced over to Kyle then she remembered. They were going to walk to school together, since her car had trouble with the carburetor again. Her lip tugged on a smile. It felt good to have a friend. It really did.

"Uhm," she mumbled then said more clearly clearing her throat. "I fainted I guess. A cold is starting up." She had finally said after a moment of silence. She cleared her throat again. It felt a lot dryer than before. Her mind still wandered. Her emotions swaying past her, running over her heart. She felt so scared. She felt weak.

"I'll call the school and tell them that you'll be staying in." Her father said as he started to walk to the door. Bella almost dropped the cup of cold water Kyle had handed to her. She shook her head, she shuttered as she tried to say no to her father.

Finally, "No," Her voice rose. Her father haltered at the threshold from her room. For some reason she thought that hadn't occurred to her. She needed to see Edward. Even if he scared her, but he didn't really scar her; it was the fear of him suddenly disappearing. He, suddenly gone. She needed to see him. Her father still had his eyes on her, waiting for an answer. "I want to go to school." She stammered. She tried to think of a reason why. She was sick, they all knew that. But it wouldn't stop her from going to school. It was only her second day there. _That's it_, she thought. "Besides dad, it's only my second day." She smiled. Charles sighed and then nodded. He always fell for her smile. It always worked when she desperately needed something. But it only worked on her father. And sometimes with Kyle.

"I'll wait in the living room." Kyle said, leaving the room. Bella sighed, falling on her back. Was it really worth it to go to school instead of being in her warm and cosy bed? Was it really?

* * *

His fingers swayed and passionately moved across the piano, each finger pressing a key. It had been years and years since he touched his piano. He admitted that he missed it. His music was back. His passion was back. He was a hundred percent sure that it was back. It came back, and also his love was back. But how? He didn't care. He was more than happy that she was back. He couldn't put in words of how his life was turned on the right side and that his life was back.

"But I'm still curious," His father, Carlisle, said, leaning on the door frame. "Are you positive that it's _our _Bella?"

Edward chortled. He had smiled and laughed tonight. It felt good. He hadn't laughed or even smiled that much since Bella was still alive. But he couldn't help but notice the small feeling deep inside him of doubt. Was it really her? Was it his Bella? Was it his beloved? "Of course it is, father." He smiled, gleefully. Carlisle was grateful of what his sons' and daughters' had told him of their dear Bella was alive. But it still occurred to him, how? How was she alive? And how hadn't they seen her around? How couldn't they catch her smell at school? Now, Edward's smile fell. His jaw was clenched, and his gaze broke from his father. "You doubt that she's alive."

"I don't," Carlisle said. "It's just unreal of how she's alive."

"She's alive," Edward suddenly shouted. He stopped, wishing Jasper was here. How would his father doubt or even sceptic that she was alive. She's alive, weren't they happy? Were they suppose to be? They should. They had mourned over her death for years and years and now that she's alive, they shown no happiness. "Aren't you happy?" His voice now soft and gentle. He tried to measure up his anger and control it. It worked, but not for long if Carlisle kept this up.

"There's something I can't quite figure out, son, but I am happy to know she's alive."

Carlisle left. Edward sighed, sitting on the bench. His long fingers touched the key, each pressing them softly, making a note. Then it turned into a melody. Then suddenly he recognized the tone. It was Bella's lullaby. He smiled. He felt this feeling he hadn't felt so long. For years and years even. Everyone was obviously daft. She was alive. They weren't supposed to doubt that it might have been a dream. But how could it be a dream when they couldn't sleep? And how did they have the dream at the same time and at the same moment?

"Father," Renesemee came in the room, dressed in a more boyish way than usual. She was wearing baggy pants, a tight well fitted brown sweater and high tops. She sat down beside him on the bench, her head placing on her father's shoulder. "I'm scared that she'll disappear." She whispered, helplessly. His eyes wandered to the window. She won't. He wanted to say but he couldn't find his voice.

The teens got ready, and drove to school. What would happen today? Did Bella remember them? Would she? How was she human and not like them? What happened to her for all these years? Did Demetri hide her from them? How couldn't they smell her? How couldn't Alice see her? Needless to say Alice might have ignored it, she could've. She had ignored the vision she had the night Bella _died. _But Edward was wrong. If only Alice could hear her out, that she hadn't ignored it. But the vision wasn't understandable, it was too blurry and she helplessly tried to know what was going on. But Demetri was too good, he confused her. But there was a solution to how Bella was back or to what really happened to her, was there? There had to be.

Alice stopped in front of him. Edward didn't say or show anything to her. But she knew what was coming up. His mouth formed into a smile and suddenly Alice was scooped into the air. He threw her on his shoulder, spinning her around. She yelped at the sudden attempt, laughing as she was suddenly in the air. He finally set her down, still smiling at her. "I missed you," She whispered, hugging him. "For once for a long time, we're not trying to cut each other's throats." Edward chuckled.

"But let's be clear," Rosalie stepped in front of the group. "We mustn't scare her. She might not remember us." Everyone agreed including Edward. It had had occurred to him before, would she remember them?

As the bell rang, they hurried to class. Edward couldn't help but search for her, and wonder where she was. He searched through minds, seeking for her. As the final bell rang he slipped into class, humanly before the teacher closed it. The teacher gave him a warning look, he replied with an apologetic smirk. From his ears, he heard the each girl gasp from his sight. Like his sister had said. It never got old. His eyes didn't meet anyone's as the teacher introduced him.

"Everyone, this is Edward Cullen." The teacher, Mrs. Andrews said to the class. "He'll be joining us for the rest of year." Edward smiled politely at the teacher. "There's an empty seat at the back right beside Miss Swan, would you like to sit there?"

If he would have died, he could've, right there and now. There she was. His beloved. His beautiful Bella. Without showing any emotions, he casually walked over to the seat. Bella being Bella, she was too awfully shy to even look up. Then it occurred to him. She didn't remember him. If she did, she would have smiled then whispered something to him. And she wouldn't have run away from the restaurant yesterday. As he sat down, he ripped a piece of paper from his notebook. He wrote something down then quietly placed it beside her.

She took it between her fingers and read it. It said:

_Edward Cullen, yours miss Swan?_

She carefully replied then passed it to him.

_Bella Swan. _

He smiled. If she couldn't remember him, could he bring her back into his life? Could he win her over again? He glanced at her, and caught her eyes. She quickly looked away, her cheeks flushed. He made a low and quiet chuckle. He would have her, no matter how long it would take.

When the bell finally rang, Edward followed her out of the room. She glanced back as they walked into the hall. She blushed. For her worst nightmare had come true. She stepped on her shoelace, just as her foot was about to take a step, and she realized she was about to fall. She yelped, expecting her body to hit the hard floor. But she only felt arms. Strong and safe arms. Was he real? Was she dreaming? It didn't feel like she was dreaming. She felt lost, scared but yet so much passion when she dreamt. She felt nothing like that. She only felt ...found. Home. Safe. But why?

He let her go. She fixed her sweater that crumbled. She said, mumbling, a small and quiet thanks before walking away. She grimaced, embarrassed. "Sit with me at lunch?" He asked, smirking. Surprised that he was still following her, a smile tugged on her lip but she didn't dare smile. She haltered, staring up at him. Her breath caught in her throat. He was too beautiful to look at. He would poison her soon if she didn't look away. Poison her with lust. Did he really have this affect on her?

"Why?" She breathed out.

_Why? She asks. _Edward chuckled in his head. _Well, my love. I'm sure you'll find out. You've been missed very dearly. _"Well, I'm returning the favour." He told her as she walked to her locker. She smirked, turning to face him. "Your friend could also join."

She nodded slowly, drunk by his beauty. But it wasn't only his beauty that poisoned her. It was him. Him, himself. They way his eyes were on his, the way he spoke to her. He smirked. Right then, she felt like she was melting. How can a human being, be this beautiful. But it wasn't only him that had such beauty it was his sisters' and brothers' and his cousins' too.

"Would you like to spend the hour with me, Miss Swan?" Still drunk by him, she suddenly snapped out of her trance. She stammered looking around wondering what was happening. He made a low chuckle, quiet enough for her not to hear. She searched for her schedule in her locker, digging fiercely. He laughed, loud enough for her to hear. She blushed embarrassingly, turning to face him. "Don't worry; we don't have a class until after lunch."

She closed her locker. "Where would you like to go?" She asked, her whole body facing sideways toward him. They began to walk down the hall. "There isn't much to do around here."

"We could talk." He said, opening the door for her.

"About?"

"Anything, really." She went through the door he held open for her.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Review please.


	8. Chapter Seven

**New Chapter!**

**Hope you like it. **

**And yes, don't worry, I'll explain more in the next chapter about this friend, how she's reincarnated and those other stuff. But not at the same chapter, I think. But in the future chapters. And I'm sorry, for all the Kyle fans. I had to. I needed a human bad guy in this story.**

**And for the next chapters, tell me if I'm missing something I haven't answered yet. **

**Well, R&R.. **

* * *

It was wonderful.

She thought to herself. _No, it _is _wonderful. No matter how many times I said it. It's absolutely wonderful. _They sat by the edge of the bleachers. They watched students while they had gym outside. They played soccer. Bella couldn't help but giggle as someone fell into a puddle of mud. For Bella didn't notice, Edward smiled as she laughed. How he missed her laugh. Bella smiled then glanced to Edward. He still had his eyes on her, as she caught his gaze. He heard her gasp. She quickly looked away, for she was afraid she might fall into his trap. She called it a trap. She decided to call it that. He had this thing that controlled her emotions and poisoned them with lust. But it wasn't only that, it was his eyes. She hadn't noticed before, but his eyes were gold. They were beautiful. They were different. They were poison.

For most of their free period, they had spoken of where Edward had lived before. He told her no lies, for he only said he spend most of his life in Alaska with his cousins. He asked where she had lived and why she had moved. She told him, most of the reason. She told him about her father's job but not of her mother's death. She had questioned about trusting him. It wasn't him exactly, it was nothing about him. It was just, that he was stranger. She only properly met him today.

"Uhm, so how are you related with the others?" She stammered, pushing her hair behind her ear. He chuckled. She smiled. Even his laugh was beautiful. What was happening to her? "What?"

_I wouldn't want you to be scared. _He thought to himself. _It's something, you won't remember. _Then he said,"Nothing." with a small grin. It occurred to her that she was smiling like an idiot. But he didn't seem to be bothered about it. Just as she began to ask the other question again, he answered. "Well, Renesemee is my ...sister. We're one of the blood related siblings in our family. Then it's Rosalie and Jasper. But we're all adopted. My mother can't have kids so she adopted us."

"Wow, big family." She said, grinning. "But it must be hard, not having any privacy."

He chuckled out loud. "It is, especially having a nosey brother like Emmett." She laughed. "What about you, you said your brother is a boy genius."

She snorted a laugh, smiling. Her brother might be a boy genius but not the normal kind. Not the ones who finish school early. Not the ones who is the top student in school. Not the ones who live in a big apartment in a big city and have all the money. But something different. "He's not." She said. "He's just a normal boy. He just understands things; he understands a lot of things for a four year old."

"As in?"

"There's a bunch of things really," She said, standing. He stood, following her down the bleachers. She lifted her arms, balancing herself as she walked. "Like he understood that my mother left my father for another man. He understood that he shouldn't be angry about it and that it wasn't his fault. He understood how angry I was. I mean, she left. She left my father." She stopped and turned and faced him. Her cheeks flushed. "It's just, she told me that she loved my father and that she would never leave him – literally, we even did the pinkie swear."

"Pinkie swear?" He laughed as his said it. She glared up at him, "I'm kidding." but she couldn't help but smile up at him. She turned, and then began to walk down the bleachers again. "What happened next?"

"She died." She whispered, after a moment of silence. He was taken back; he visibly winced at her words. He knew what it felt like to lose someone. He lost his mother by the fever. If it weren't for Carlisle he would have been gone too. Ever since Edward thought Bella died, he sometimes wished Demetri could've taken his life instead of hers. Or even, Carlisle hadn't saved him and left him to die. If they did, he wouldn't have suffered. But now that she was back, would she understand that she was married to him and that she had a child? They reached the end of the bleachers, walking down the steps and then to school. "I'm sorry," she said.

"For what?"

"For dumping all of this on you." She smiled, sheepishly.

"You need someone to understand how you feel, I can see that. But don't go on and on about your problems to some complete stranger you just met." He teased. She stopped, turned, and then hit his shoulder with a scoff.

"I do not have problems." He chuckled, and then gave her a face, with a hint of amusement.

"Okay, okay," he said holding up his hands in surrender. "What would you prefer?"

She bit her lip, and then her mind searched for something. "Teenage problems!" She said. She turned and began to walk away from him. She glanced back at him and said, "There's a difference."

"No there isn't." He said, catching up to her. He walked in front of her. His back faced the other direction and he walked backwards, as he spoke Bella couldn't notice the muse but still a hint of amusement in his voice. She rolled her eyes, giggling. She tried to step on his foot but he quickly dodged it.

"Oh really?" she said, still trying to step on his feet.

"Mhmm." He laughed out, dodging her feet. Then suddenly the bell rang, causing Bella to wince at the loud noise from above her head. They were standing under the bell. Edward chuckled, holding up his arm. She nervously intertwined her arm with his. "To the cafeteria we go?"

"Yes we shall." She said, with a giggle. What was happening to her? Did she really share something that personal to him? Was he the same old guy who is just trying to get into her pants? No. He was different. He seemed different. But yet again, from all the movies she had watched they all seemed different. Yet, they were just movies. Why did her mind wonder so frequently?

As they walked into the cafeteria, Bella couldn't help but notice that people were staring at them. She saw a couple whisper to their friends, and the others just stared. She glanced down at their shoulders and asked herself if she should pull away. But she didn't. Something about this, this feeling made her feel safe. They walked to the line, waiting to get their food. But Bella was the only one who did, for Edward just waited patiently. She asked if he wanted something but he just simply shook his head and said that he had a big breakfast.

They walked to a group of people; Bella took them as his siblings. He introduced her as they sat down. They smiled and introduced each other. The youngest girl sat beside her, and introduced herself. "My name is Renesemee but you could call me Nessie."

"Like the-"

"Yes, like the Loch Ness monster." Renesemee giggled. Bella breathed out a laugh and then she noticed the tall and bulky boy beside Renesemee. He seemed large for his age. He was only a teenager but he sure looked like a pro wrestler. She was surprised that he was only sixteen as she quietly asked Edward. But she didn't know that Jacob laughed as she asked, even as a whisper he still heard it. As the others introduced themselves, Alice had immediately started a conversation with Bella. Bella couldn't help but admit she was so tiny, and short. Even shorter as her, and _she _was short.

Everyone spoke with her except Jacob who stayed quiet in the back. He played with Renesemee's fingers as his mind wandered. Bella caught his eyes once, and she tried a smile. He did nothing. He only stayed quiet. Renesemee leaned against him, humming a small tone. Bella had learned that they were together and that Emmett and Rosalie were together. Alice and Jasper also. But she couldn't help but question why Edward was. He was too beautiful to stay single.

"Bella?" She looked up to see Kyle. She smiled and gestured him to sit down.

As he sat down he leaned toward her and whispered something in her ear. Every one of the Cullens' and Hales' heard but said nothing. Only Renesemee winced at his words even if they weren't hurtful they still had some passion in his voice. He liked her. "Where were you? I've been looking for you."

Bella bit her lip, apologizing to her friend. Kyle smiled. Edward couldn't help but feel the sting of jealousy. It hit him like a vampire's death plunging into his skin, slowly sucking out his soul from him. But he pushed it back, continuing his conversation with his daughter. "But father, would it be better if I were to show her?"

"No, my love." He whispered back, scowling at her. "We need time. And we must respect the laws of the Volturi first, before we try anything to bring her memory back, right?" He said, glancing at each of his family. His voice determined. Everyone not including Kyle and Bella nodded.

Edward glanced to Bella who was speaking to Kyle, Kyle who listened but numbly answered questions. He seemed distant, as Kyle's eyes caught Edward's, for a moment they had something. Fury boiled inside Kyle's mind, Edward read something that almost made him burst out laughing, for it was too funny to ignore. _Should I be offended, that Bella likes him? I did find her first. _It was too absurd that Kyle had marked Bella for his next hook up. Bella hadn't known him too well to even find that Kyle is one of those people who only wanted to get in girls' pants. Who could've seen that coming? Even for Edward, Kyle seemed like the most awesome friend someone could find, someone who could trust, and turn to whenever they needed a friend. But Kyle had turned out to be an asshole. Bella laughed, as Kyle spilled water on his clothes. He jumped from the sudden cold, wiping the water sheepishly.

"He sure is something." Rosalie whispered, to her husband. Edward noticed the grim expression on her face. She never liked meeting new people, even humans. But she had made an acceptance toward Bella but not for Kyle. She knew something was up with this kid. She glanced to Edward and gave him a nod. Edward nodded once, glancing at teenage boy. Kyle noticed his eyes again, but he kept smiling and laughing with Bella. _Father, I don't trust him. _Renesemee thought to her father. _There's something about him that I don't like. Even so, for a fifteen year old, he seems to be cruel and manipulative. _

Edward nodded once at his daughter. From where he knew, no one liked him. No one but Bella. As the bell rang, Edward and Bella went off to class. For a little manipulative bastard he sure was smart, Kyle. He attended his honour classes as he left. Luckily there was an empty seat beside Bella.

As class started, Bella listened carefully to the teacher. Edward had been listening for only brief moments, for his mind kept wandering. But he kept his eyes on the teacher; he read that she was a very strict teacher for he pretended to listen. He fooled her, his eyes didn't visibly shown that he spaced out nor his face shown any symptoms of ignorance. But his mind kept drifting off. What plan would he come up with when after he spoke to the Volturi? But will the Volturi agree to his question?

_Edward, come out. I need to speak with you at once. _He heard Jacob's thoughts. He glanced to the door to see him standing beside it. He nodded. He raised his hand and asked if he could go to the men's room. The teacher nodded and continued with her lecture. He stood, nodding once to Bella, then left. Jacob leaned against the lockers as Edward came out.

"What is it?"

Jacob sighed, and then said, "There's something I need to say," running his fingers through his long hair. Edward just stood, waiting. Jacob sighed again then said, "Carlisle had called before lunch and he has a theory about how Bella is alive."

Edward was taken back, but he replied with a simple "What?"

"She's reincarnated, Edward. And he can prove it. He called a friend but somehow I'm still wondering how we're going to get her to the house without acting weird."

"We'll come up with something."

Moments later, Jacob had left, leaving Edward still standing in the hall. Which friend was it? How was it possible? Was she really? How would she react? Could he truly tell her? As he entered into the room, he noticed Bella's lip tugging a smile. But she ignored it and went on with her notes. _Reincarnated. Reincarnated. Reincarnated. _His mind repeated.

_Reincarnated. _

* * *

Hope you liked. I haven't put in much effort in this chapter, but hey I tried. Well, Review please. And oh, thank you my readers for reading my story and thank you my reviewers for reviewing. :D lol. pCe!

* * *


	9. Chapter Eight

New Chapter. I hope it is not confusing. I tried my best to make it make sense. Well, I hope you like it.

and like I said a million times, don't worry I'll explain things I haven't explained yet. so please be patient. lol. :D

* * *

It was after school. Edward didn't want to but he had to leave Bella. He told her that he would see her tomorrow and teased her about missing him. Of course she blushed but she didn't and couldn't admit that to him. It was terrifying. He walked her to her car, they talked for a bit then she watched him walk to his car. Before he got in, he smiled to her then entered his vehicle. When he drove off, that was when she started to breathe.

As she walked home, her mind wandered. Why did Edward have so much affect on her? Did he really? Or was it something else? But what? As she walked around the corner, she noticed which road she was. She hurried down the street and smiled as she saw the small book store. Her body numbly walks in, entering the small store. As she opened the door, a bell rings from above. The store is empty, books scarcely on selves and dust scattered all over the place. It seemed like no one has been here for days. Then she heard footsteps, then someone came out from the back, a middle aged man around his fifties, his white cloud like hair, fading blue eyes and his thin lips smiled.

"Good after, Ms. Swan."

Now she officially knew that it was a small town. Everyone knew everything. Even the younger kids knew her as she walked around town. "Hi, uhm..." She stammered, sheepishly smiling wondering what his name was.

"Jimmy Taylor." Bella grinned and nodded once.

She walked up to him and asked nervously, "Do you have anything different." He narrowed his eyes. "I mean a nice book that I'd enjoy." He thought about for a minute and then suddenly a smile formed on his thin lips. He holds up a finger then goes to the cashier desk, digging in the drawers. He pulls something out after a minute of searching with an "ah-hah" and him, holding up the paper. Bella bit her lip, looking at the paper only to see that it was only one page, and it barely seemed that it had five hundred words.

"I may be teenager but I'm the type who actually reads thick books." She laughed out.

Jimmy chucked a loud laugh that filled the small store. "I'm sure you'll like it." He gave it to her and walked to the back. Bella sighed, looking at the small piece of paper that was covered with plastic. She moved to a table near the window, and sat down. She held the paper in both hands, and began to read it out loud.

"_He could hear her screams from far away. He wished he could go any faster but he couldn't. Normally he was fast but he wasn't fast enough._" And she was lost. She read it quietly now, her mind thinking of every word, setting a scene in her mind. Her mind wandered. Every word touched her. Every word buried in her heart as she kept reading. Then she suddenly stopped her mouth agape and her eyes barely wide. She stopped at the name Edward and Jacob, then Renesemee. Then it was Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett. She closed her mouth. She straightened up, straightening her spine. She glanced around, and then read it till she was finished. She read the lasts words out loud, numbly. "_Howls from the pack echoed unison with Edward's cries.... Bella.... she never came back."_

And now her name.

The man came from the back and walked toward her. His lips smiled, his eyes beaming gleefully. Bella smiled weakly. Before Jimmy could reach her, he grabbed a box of clean-nix and hands it to her. She wondered why he gave it to her, and then she realized she was crying. But why? For this story? It was amazing but she had never cried over something like this, or even a death in a story or a movie. She wasn't heartless, she knew the obvious reason was that it was acting and it wasn't real. But she did cry for deaths in the real world. But she had never cried once for her mother. She didn't know why, but she didn't. She just couldn't.

He sat down beside her and grinned, reassuringly. "It's a wonderful story, isn't it?" he asked. Bella nodded, wiping her cheeks.

"When was it written?" she managed to say, but it came out as a croak.

"Eighty years ago." He said, coughing it out as he inhaled dust. "I should really clean this place out, since you've been my only customer for a month." Startled, she placed the paper on the table and stared at it. Eighty years ago? Who wrote this? She scanned the page, looking at both side but nothing was there. No name, no initials. Who wrote it? If only she knew. She held it between her fingers; softly brushing her fingers on each name. "It's weird though," _that me and my friends names - except Kyle's - are on this too? _Bella quickly thought to herself. _Yep it's totally weird. _"That there's no author, and that I've only got it two years ago with a note saying when it was written, and where. But it said nothing of an author's name." They sat, silent. "Well, I best be off." He smiled and left.

Bella left the paper on the table and also left. As she made it home, Ewan came running down the stairs. Naked! Charles came down the stairs also, soaked. He was holding towel as he ran after his son. Bella snorted a laugh. She climbed up the stairs and locked herself in her room. She threw off her sweater and slumped down on her bed. Her mind wandered. The story. Edward. Vampire. Did they really have such an effect on her?

* * *

"So who's the kid?" Jacob said as the stranger sat across from them. Carlisle came in, with his files in both hands. A young boy in baggy pants, brown sweater and a matching beanie sat in the love seat as the teens and Carlisle and Esme stood, studying the young boy. The boy in front of them seemed different. Different as in _Reincarnated. _Carlisle had explained that he called an old friend and asked for this young boy named Mathayus to come. For their speed it had only taken the whole school day for the young boy to travel from his home to the Cullens'.

"I was talking with an old friend this morning. We've spoken about all sorts of things and I mentioned about our Bella situation. And he knew something similar about it." Carlisle explained. Edward and the others studied the young boy for a long time. Carlisle took out a picture from one of the files and gave it to Edward. The picture had a young sixteen year old boy exactly the same as Mathayus only his hair was pulled back into a pony tail and he had an old fashion clothing suit on. "This is Mathayus Carnell. Born in 1750 and died in 1866." He took out another found in the other file and gave it to Renesemee. "This is Mathayus Carnell. Born 1950." Renesemee and Edward studied both pictures and Mathayus himself. They all looked exactly the same. Every freckle, even the same exact color hair and eyes were the same. Carlisle sat beside Mathayus and said, "Why don't you tell us what happened."

Mathayus cleared his throat and a moment later he finally had the guts to say something. "My name is Mathayus Carnell. My birth name was Mathayus Gregory but when my maker Maximilian Carnell changed me I became a Carnell. I met my brother, Jonathan and my mother Elizabeth after my transformation was complete. I hadn't understood why he changed me, until he told me that I was dying from a lethal tumour. I've never met this man before and yet he had a heart for such a stranger. Years later, my brother, Jonathan and I went out for a hunt. He envied me, for he thought that our father said I was his favourite. I tried to tell him he loved us equally but he wouldn't listen, rage had taken over him. He was always the strongest, but I managed a couple minutes until he killed me. His own brother, in cold blood." His fists were clenched. Carlisle nodded to his son Jasper. Abruptly Mathayus was calm and relaxed.

Moments had past and nothing was said. Until, "I've heard of vampires and werewolves and shape shifters. But I had never met a zombie before." Jacob said out loud. Renesemee hit him in the stomach and scowled at him. Mathayus laughed but said nothing.

"He's not a zombie, Jake." Alice said, suddenly beside Mathayus. She grabbed his chin with her fingers and sniffed him. "He's human," Her mouth agape. "And vampire."

"What?" Edward said, startled. _Another halfy?_

"I smell no venom in you." Alice said softly, sniffing once more. "You've never been bitten."

"Let him finish his story first." Carlisle said, gently pulling Alice away from the young boy.

"Then a century had past. I was born on April twentieth in nineteen-fifty. I was human. I was alive. At the age of sixteen, I left for Europe for my father's job. When we moved in this century old house, I would have these weird and very vivid visions and dreams. I would hear voices saying "Mathayus come back home." From a man a woman. I didn't understand what was going on. I've felt so vulnerable, so scared and alone. I didn't have anyone to talk to. Then days had past and I met a man in his mid twenties and his name was Maximilian Carnell." Mathayus said, a smile tugging on his lips. "Then everything flushed in. Memories of my pervious life came rushing in my own new thoughts. I had been born again. But I was confused. Then yet, I still knew that he was my father and that my mother was near. They said things about my brother but I hadn't bothered to listen. I haven't forgiven him for what he did." He cleared his throat, and muffled at his tousled hair. "I had a life with them, but I still had a life with my father. I couldn't choose. But as years went on. I hadn't aged a bit and I had the power of controlling ice like I use to have as a vampire. Yet, I was not bitten nor changed into a creature like my father and mother."

"I'm confused," Renesemee said, from behind her father. She stepped in Mathayus' gaze. "You were not bitten but you don't age and you have powers like us." She said, gesturing "us" to her family with her hands.

"My theory is that," Mathayus cleared his throat and locked eyes with the young girl. "I'm like a ghost. There are other people like me too. I lived for centuries and I've seen people that I thought were dead. What I believe is there is no such thing as ghosts. But that I'm a ghost-humans. And those people I met and thought were dead are ghosts. We were reincarnated. We had a life that ended so fast and we didn't get to complete it and Fate itself thought we needed to continue it." He ran his fingers through his hair. "That is my explanation of my Reincarnation and to your wife's Reincarnation." Edward flinched invisibly but grinned at the young boy.

"What about the whole half human and vampire thing you have going on?" Asked Emmett from the corner.

"I was a vampire in my pervious life and that I am a human in this life. But my human side disappears slowly every single day. I still have my human side because of my father. Because my human side is slowly disappearing is because my father is dying. What I believe is that, my human side lives on for humans that I hold dearly to my heart. And when he passes, it will disappear and I will be a full vampire."

"Wow." Everyone except Alice, Edward and Renesemee said.

"Bella met us already," Alice said, and looked at Edward, he nodded. "Her memories should be back now."

"Her memories are supposed to be back, right?" Renesemee glanced at Mathayus.

"There suppose to." Mathayus said.

"If they did, she would've been here right now." Alice said. The four teens had their faces in deep thought. As for the other's they hadn't understood what they were talking about.

"She was a shield." Edward whispered. "She had the power of a shield."

"What you're saying is?" Renesemee asked to her father.

"She's shielding herself from the truth." Edward said numbly. The room was quiet and no one said a thing. Bella was supposed to know them by now. Was it her power that was shielding her from her memories? Could her power actually do that?

Edward stood and left.

* * *

Like I said before. I hope it was not confusing. Well, I tried. Review please.


	10. Chapter Nine

New Chapter. Hope you like it.

It took me the whole day to write it, since I have a huge cold, It actually helped writing this chapter of Bella. But she doesn't have a cold, don't worry. lol.

Well, R&R.

* * *

"_I tasted, tasted love so sweet. And all of it was lost on me._" She sang along with the lyrics quietly from the song All We Are from Matt Nathanson. She finally had her mind clear from the story but not from Edward. He seemed to linger ever so often, slinking in her thoughts. Her lust and passion toward him felt like it was growing every single minute. She changed into her comfort clothes and climbed under the sheets. Immediately fatigue took over and she fell asleep.

_I couldn't explain him. Even if I tried, I couldn't explain everything about him. Whispers taunting from all the things he said, stuck in my thoughts replaying in my mind. Shadows of fate slinked inside my body. A smile from the devil himself. A mystery from neither a guise of nor a demon and nor an angel but both themselves. Louder and louder, voices taunting. In a blink of an eye my mind pictured Edward. Here he was, it was him, himself. Forgetting everything around her. My dream took over. I didn't know. I couldn't see. Never thought I forgotten I was actually dreaming. _

_I went up to him, my hand lingering on his torso. _

_My mind wouldn't say what to do. It was my heart I needed to trust. But I wasn't sure anymore it was just so hard. What will I do when I wake up and go to school and find he never existed? I'd admit I would rather die than not see his face again. Despite the lies I told myself, my love was mine for the taken, I needed someone's love to turn my life into roses. I wanted his. But as I imagined it. Roses, I'd imagine in a valley, would crumble into a dark shade of gray. _

_I had too many broken days, too many waste of time and too many mistakes, with too many betrayals. My mind only lingered at those thoughts for a second then my mind was completely on him. Now it was just him. I had walked the road of my life, the only road I walked but now I'd taken another path. _

"_Don't cry, Bella." I touched my cheek and felt the wetness from my tears. I hadn't noticed I was crying. "My dear love, you're home now."_

_For most of my life, my shadow seemed to be the only heart and soul that knew how I felt. I had been lost for years, broken in deep thoughts. __Lairs__ surrendered me; my __insecurities__ took over, my mind still on my __future__ that seemed like there wasn't one and __eternal__ prison that forecasted my life. I hadn't thought about first, words I used to underline spelled LIFE. And it also reminded me about a song I heard from a couple of people at school from a song by Lil mama called life. As I thought about it, thinking about it, it sounded so much like a verse from the song. I felt like I lived on quotes now, using words from other people's mouth to explain my life. I felt dumb._

"_I need you, Edward." I whispered, feeling my heart break as he didn't smile. But for some reason my heart didn't actually break. I was hoping for an answer but the only answer I got was a tender kiss on my neck and he vanished. Then his voice echoed through my mind as I fell on my knees, brawling on the ground. _

"_Wait for a little while and everything will be alright." _

When she woke up she was crying. Her heart ached, pounding against her chest. Her arms felt limp and were tingling because she was lying on them while she slept. She whimpered as she quickly sat up. That was a big mistake for her head had started to pound against her skull. Her body slowly moved to the window. The October snow drizzled on the ground, and wind barely brushed the trees. She opened the window and the let the cool air come in. Her body gradually became alive, the air waking her up.

She wiped off the sleep off her eyes. In the horizon, the sun was gradually rising, filling the sky with a light shade of pink. By for long, this was the first time in weeks since she saw the sun. A small tugged on her lips. Something caught her eyes by the trees, it was quite conspicuous as something shined and sparkled behind the trees. Then suddenly it disappeared.

An hour had past; she ate, took a shower, dressed and brushed her teeth. She knew deep inside her, something wasn't ready for today. She slowly climbed down the stairs, whimpering as her head begged for her to stop for her head pounded as if her head was being smashed against the hard cement.

Her father must have noticed, for he helped her down the stairs. "You sick, honey?" He said, as they made it down the stairs. Bella nodded, as she leaned on her father. He placed his hand over her forehead. "You're burning up."

"No, I'm fine." She whispered, moving away from her father and went into the kitchen. She clamped her hand over her mouth and coughed, causing her to wince as the cough scratched her throat. "I left the heater on last night, and I was sweating when I woke up. And you know how my throat is always dry when I wake up." She said nonchalantly. She knew she was sick, she just didn't want to stay home and sleep till it was tomorrow. All she wanted to do was go to school, but sleeping till tomorrow sounded such a good plan she almost gave in. But she didn't. She slipped down on the chair and grabbed the box of cereal on the table, poured milk, grabbed the spoon and ate.

Her father came in with a thermometer. Bella groaned and dropped the spoon by the bowl. "Your boiling, you look green and look like you're about to pass out." He gave her to thermometer. She put it in her mouth and let her tongue hold it. After a minute, it beeped. He took it and looked at it. Bella waited for what her father had to say. "It's normal."

Bella narrowed her eyes. She snatched it out of her father's hand and looked at it. It was normal. Her temperature was normal. Why'd she feel like hell though? Twenty minutes later Charles took Ewan and left, leaving Bella in the house alone. Before he left he said something about leaving town for something in Port for the weekend and that she had to pick up Ewan after school. She nodded, hearing the door close. She stood and walked over to the sink, placing the bowl in it, her head started to pound. She gripped on the edge of the counter, her hand clamped over her head. She hissed, and then everything turned black.

* * *

"So you see working out five hours a day really helps." Jacob rolled his eyes as a jock brushed past him with two girls clinging on each arm. He glanced at his arms, which were a lot bigger than the cocky jock. He glanced at himself in the glass window and stared at himself for a brief moment. He was much bolder and much slender than the jock. It hadn't bothered about him for a long while but now, it seemed that he was huge for his age. He was a freak. Was he? He was a monster. He did kill. But that was another story.

"Hey." Renesemee jumped on his back, making him loose his balance for a brief second. She wasn't heavy or anything, he just wanted it to make it look human. He was human after all, but not all of him was human. He was a shape-shifter. He smiled, setting her down on the ground and gave her a peck on her forehead. She must have noticed something was bothering him for she asked what was wrong. He didn't answer at first but he said something she couldn't pronounce and hear for he just mumbled. "What?"

He sighed. "It's nothing."

She haltered and grabbed his wrist. Her hand brushed his cheek and she searched for something in his eyes; but she found nothing. He gripped on her hand but not hard enough to crush it. She pulled him aside away from the people around them. She leaned on the Impala, pulling him close. Her hand lingered on his cheeks, and then they dropped to his torso. "Is it about Bella?" He whispered a no, causing Renesemee to wonder more. She could ask, even if it would hurt her and she couldn't help but ask. "Is it me?"

"No. Of course not." He whispered his chin on her head. Renesemee gripped on his arms. Her eyes fluttered open, and to her surprise the girls around them were glaring at her. Renesemee invisibly smirked, and placed a kiss on his neck. He sighed, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "It's about..." He didn't finish it, but she knew what he meant. She pulled away, glowering at him. "Nessie, you know you have to tell him."

"I will." She started to panic. She wished Jasper was here. Where was he when she needed him? She felt herself shake. Her hand reached for Jacob, but he didn't move. He just simply stared at her, his expression guilty. "I need time, alright. Can't a girl wait until telling her father that she almost killed her best friend and developed vampire venom unexpectedly after almost killing another boy?" She gripped on the roof, feeling herself fall. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her up. "Tell me, Jake. How can I tell my father, that I turned some random guy on the street and that we're practically running for our lives?" She whispered, hoarsely. "It's bad enough; I turned for my father, risking his life but this is much worse, Jake."

He inhaled deeply, smelling the disgusting vampire scent he inhaled for years. He winced as he felt her tense. She moved away from him and sighed. He ran his fingers through his tousled hair, sighing. He was angry, but not angry enough to phase. "At least you didn't kill anyone. I had to kill all the witnesses, Ness. Innocent people!" He hissed. She winced. "Now tell me, how is that worse?"

"Involving your safety, my family's safety and my safety with the Volturi!" She screamed. Jacob glanced around, luckily no one was around. But something much worse happened. It surprised them that they didn't see him. Edward. He was standing only a few feet away from them. Renesemee flinched, and then tears streamed down her face. She glared at Jacob, and said, "_You _had to bring this up, didn't you?" through her clenched teeth.

Renesemee brushed past her father, clutching herself as she stomped toward the school. Edward called her, but she didn't stop nor said anything. Jacob watched Renesemee enter the school and went to follow but Edward had stopped him. "Edward." Jacob said in a warning voice.

Edward squeezed Jacob's shoulder and eyed him. But let him leave. Edward watched him, and looked away as Jacob went in the school. Edward resisted looking into their minds, of what they were talking about. But he wouldn't dare to. He respected their privacy. But he couldn't help but linger at the thought of what his daughter had said. _Involving their safety to the Volturi, _repeated in his thoughts. What did she mean about that?

Edward gripped on the Impala, not hard enough to make a dent. Something was going on, and he needed to find out what. He moved across the parking lot but haltered as he began to open the large door. He turned around, and smiled. Bella. "Bella," He stepped down the stairs. She looked confused, scared but not of him. Her eyes shifted and locked on his, a tug of a smile pulled on her lips. "Hey."

She moved toward him, her hand reaching for him. "You're here."

He breathed out a short laugh, but hadn't left her eyes. "Of course I am." Then suddenly she was confused again, looking around. Edward swallowed. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Bella looked at him, still confused. She realized her hands were on his torso. She blushed, tearing them away from him. "Nothing. It's nothing." She smiled, reassuringly. He could've asked again, but he didn't. He held up his hand. She looked at it for a second, biting her lip. Then cautiously slipped her hand into his.

The next thing Bella knew she was sitting on the chair in the cafeteria. She looked around. Edward was sitting beside her and Kyle on the other side. Renesemee wasn't anywhere in sigh. Jacob was sitting by Emmett, who seemed like he was glaring at his food. Edward looked weary, and surprisingly scared. She grabbed Kyle's wrist and looked at the watch. It was in the afternoon. But wasn't it in the morning just a moment ago? What happened?

Then everything went black.

"Bella?"She groaned, feeling her head pound against her skull. She felt a cold hand touch her cheek. She didn't flinch but she did groan. Her hand gripped on the hand. Something rushed inside her body between each breath. "Bella wake up."

Her eyes fluttered open. A bunch of silhouettes leaned over her. She shot up, luckily avoiding hitting anyone's head. She glanced around, seeing everyone even her brother beside her. Her brother! Ewan! She remembered she had to pick up her brother after school. She looked up at the clock and saw that it was two hours later since school ended. But she was having lunch before. How was it already after school? She was sitting on the couch, covered in a wool blanket. She was shivering. Her hands were wrapped around her arms, shielding herself from the cold.

"What happened?" She gasped out.

"You fainted in Biology class." Alice said, moving toward her. "Luckily Edward was there to save you from the dreaded school nurse." She teased. Alice gently pulled her down and Bella placed her head on her lap. She pulled the blanket to her chin, shivering. Her eyes met, Edward's who was standing by the corner. She smiled, seeing him smile before she closed her eyes.

She felt a cold touch as she was picked up. Her eyes based and looked up at her carrier. It was Edward. His strong arms holding her bridal style, carrying her up the stairs. "I could walk, you know." She said, weakly. He looked down, smiled then shook his head. "It's okay." She moved around his arms.

"Bella, go to sleep. Alice will be here to take care of Ewan and you." He said as they entered her room. He gently placed her on her bed, pulling the comforter over her. She snuggled in her cozy bed, feeling herself blush at what sight he was seeing. He smiled, and then laughed. He sat down beside her, looking around the room. "Nice."

She rolled her eyes, and giggled. She had just moved a month ago, and she hadn't really quite unpacked everything, leaving a couple boxes by the closet. She felt a sting of disappointment as she remembered he said that _Alice _was going to be here and not _him. _She sat up. He slightly shifted on the bed, facing her. "What happened today?" She said, her eyes locked on his and her face expression suddenly serious.

"Like any normal day, school." He said, narrowing his eyes. "Why?"

"I can't remember most of it."

* * *

Don't worry, I'll explain more of Renesemee and Jacob's secret. I know it was unexpected, but I couldn't keep writing "Their secret" all the time. It had to be expose sometime. but hell, hope you liked it. Well, Review please. And oh, I do not own anything of Twilight. Just plot and Kyle but not the Newton part. lol.


	11. Chapter Ten

I tried to make this perfect and not boring, but I think I failed. but I really hope you will still like it.

Well, R&R.

* * *

Mathayus Carnell; Reincarnated.

Bella Swan; Reincarnated.

Was it really possible? Edward didn't care. All he knew was that she was back, alive and healthy. But he couldn't help but doubt about the healthy part. Bella had told him about the time in the kitchen where she felt like she blacked out but then suddenly she was in front of the school. Then she blacked out again, and it was already lunch. And then another one, she was in the living room and Alice had told her that she fainted in Biology class. But she was just in lunch a moment ago, how could have she passed out in Bio? It was only minutes later since Edward had called his father to bring Mathayus. Could Mathayus be any help for what was happening to Bella? He had to. What exactly was happening to Bella? She did mention a cold before. Was Edward and the other's just overreacting? Or was it a part of her transformation? He took a lot of his energy not to bring Mathayus himself and demand every little information to what was happening. But he needed to be patient.

Edward watched his beloved as she slept, her arm draped over her brother, tucking him close to her. Ewan breathed out heavily, sleeping peacefully. Edward was worried for Bella, her eyebrows were scrunched, her jaw clenched and her breathing fast, there was no peace in her sleep. He could've woken her up, comfort her but he wouldn't, couldn't actually, he didn't understand what might happen. This might be a part of her transformation. Was it?

Edward quietly walked around the room, his eyes looking at the books that were on the small shelf. His fingers touching each book as he gazed over them. Moby Dick. Hansel and Gretel. King Arthur. Romeo and Juliet. And other famous novels, but one caught his eye. Not famous, but yet quiet stupid – in his thoughts. Secret Alliance of Vampires and Werewolves. He slipped it out, turning to a page where it was bookmarked. It had stopped been stopped at a picture from an old movie and novel that was cold Bram Stoker's Dracula. He let out a small quiet laugh, chortling at the sight of the _vampire_'s hair. He had to admit, it was an amazing movie and the novel was ever better but he couldn't help but laugh at the characters hair.

He heard Bella whimper from the bed, struggling from a dream but she did not wake up. Edward prayed for her to wake, to keep her from whatever dream she was having. He placed the book back to its place. He moved, quietly, across from the bookshelf and window to Bella's bed. He sat down on the bed, on a spot where he wouldn't wake her. His eyes, gazed over her face. She was still struggling. Should he wake her? She was really tired when she was last conscious. And also, her body and mind weren't strong enough to wake her from her dream.

Wind howled from the inched cracked opened window, causing the window to burst open. He jumped from the bed, leaping toward the window, abruptly slamming it shut. He quietly cursed, at the groan from Bella. He heard her move, causing the old springs from the bed to sound. Edward turned but only his side faced Bella, he, looking at her sideways. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, yawning and confused. Her eyes were on his, curious. His hand, his eyes still on hers and his body hadn't moved either, locked the window from opening again. Despite the awkwardness that filled the room, Bella smiled, a smile for even for him hadn't seen yet.

"Edward." But something seemed different. She seemed different. It was as if she was dreaming. Her face showed it, her eyes were drooped her body swayed and her voice seemed light. Her mind was still in her dream. As she moved across the move, her smile was still on, her arms folded around him. Even if she was dreaming, he couldn't help but love this feeling. His arms snaked around her, pulling her close. He felt her tense and wet on his shirt. She was crying. "You can't leave me again. Not again. I won't let you."

"Bella," He cupped her face. Her eyes were pooled with tears, her cheeks coated. Her eyes were puffy, her cheeks flushed with a shade of pink. His eyes lingered on her lips then on her eyes. "You're home now."

"No!" She shrieked. He pulled away suddenly, shocked. She gripped on him, her hands gripping on his shirt. She was sobbing loudly, clinging on him. He couldn't move, he was frozen. "You always say that. And you leave me." She managed with a gasp from each breath. Despite, the sudden girlish sight she had him to see, it surprised him of how much fright and anger she carried. It was abnormal, utter confusion conquered him. It seemed to him that it was an act, but yet so real. She held him tightly, sobbing. Her eyes were fierce, but he noticed her voice had a sudden edge to it. Like it wasn't her voice.

"Bella wake up." He shook her. She was still sobbing. He needed to try harder. This wasn't Bella or maybe it was. But why did he have a feeling that this wasn't Bella herself? Was it her dream? What was it? "Bella! Wake up." He shook her harder.

The door opened, Mathayus and Emmett came in. Emmett tore Bella away from him and Mathayus locked Edward in his arms. Edward struggled to escape Mathayus' grasp, longing to be near her. Bella was suddenly unconscious, limp in Emmett's arms. Emmett gently placed her back on the bed, as Mathayus practically carried Edward out of the room. Edward growled out "Let me go" and "I can't leave her" but Mathayus had no remorse for him. Edward was dragged out of the house, and was thrown on the ground.

"Are you insane?" Mathayus shouted.

"Ness, get inside the house." Emmett hissed, pointing his finger at her as he followed Mathayus and Edward. The young girl obeyed her uncle, pushing Kyle in as well. Edward still on the ground was bewildered. What had just happened?

"You could've gotten yourself and everyone's lives in danger." Mathayus scolded at Edward. Mathayus paced, rubbing his temples. He mumbled "I knew I should've said more about the whole Reincarnation thing, but no! I had to wait till this idiot almost gets himself killed" to himself. He stopped and glared at Edward. "You never," He growled through his teeth. "Ever! Wake her up when she's asleep." _So she was asleep. _Edward thought, numbly. "Unless you wanted to die, that might be a great excuse for such a stupid thing you have done!"

"What are you talking about?" Edward said.

"There are consequences of being Reincarnated, Edward." Mathayus hissed.

"What are they exactly?" He stood; ignoring the dirt on his clothes. Mathayus rubbed his temples, hissing. Mathayus waved for Edward to follow him and gestured Emmett to stay. Emmett glanced at Edward, Edward nodded, reassuringly. After a long pause, Edward followed Mathayus. Emmett stepped back toward the house without taking his eyes off Mathayus. He didn't trust him. No one did. Not even Emmett himself and not even Edward, they only needed him because of his experience of being reincarnated. Emmett glanced on the roof, nodded toward Jacob. Jacob, in his wolf form, nodded.

Jacob leaped from Bella's roof and to the neighbour's roof, making a soft thud as he landed. Edward made sure he didn't glance nor signalled to Jacob. But he did know that Mathayus knew that Jacob was following them, he just hadn't said anything about it. They walked down the street, and stopped where the houses ended, only street lights hovering over them. Jacob crept behind the bushes, leaning on the tree as he watched Mathayus and Edward.

"I'll admit I suspected that you would have at least trusted me with just a little walk." Mathayus said, with a small laugh. Edward only watched him. _It's just like James, isn't it?_ Edward said to himself. _He wants Bella dead. _Edward's jaw clenched, and his fists unclenched and clenched. _He's jealous. But all he's doing is making, himself, weak. He used to be the only Reincarnated to retrieve his memory back. Now that Bella retrieved her memory, he isn't the only one anymore. That fool. That jealous fool. _Mathayus stared at the tree beside them, which was covered with snow and ice. He reached up; to Edward's eyes Mathayus was moving the ice around, abruptly the tree was covered with ice and it didn't blow against the cold October wind. _Needless to say, he'll have limitless ice to protect himself. He isn't strong but he does have strong protection. _

"I thought we came here to talk about Bella." Edward said, unclenching and clenching his fists. Mathayus smiled. He turned around and faced Edward. He opened his palm. Ice from the tree, now on his palm formed into a small rose. "Mathayus." Edward said, in an icy tone.

"She's different." Mathayus said. "Even from me, someone who's just like her." The ice rose suddenly broke, Mathayus' hand dripped with blood from the sudden break. Edward watched him curiously. _A fool, with such great jealousy. _Mathayus wiped his hand on his coat, smiling apologetically. "Shall I begin?"

"Yes."

Jacob leaned in, with a curious and interested expression. "The first stage is not lethal or even strange but yet really confusion. It starts with dreams, dreams of people she had never met like you and your family. It starts with the person she most loved, that she cherished deep inside her heart. Which is you, I'm guessing." Edward nodded. "We're still in the first stage. She starts to hear voices, voices from words she heard in her pervious life. For an example for me, a verse from an old lullaby my mother use to sing to me. She'll start to think she's crazy. Ask people for help. The second stage is Black outs. It starts with a fever and cold, then she'll start to faint. A week passes, and she'll start to black out. For example, all of a sudden she's in school when a moment ago she was at home. But my theory is that this only happens to _us_" As he said "us" Edward noticed the hiss in his voice. It was as if Mathayus was keeping himself from running back to the house and get Bella. "Because of our transformation, we lose our memories from our human life. "She'll start to lose memories from her past. But worry not, it might not bother her."

"Might?" Edward laughed. "You don't know Bella."

Mathayus grinned, grimly. It was as if he didn't care that he was showing how he loathed Bella. But it bothered Edward. "The third stage is a thousand much worse than the others. It's nothing physical but mentally."

"What is it?"

He sighed then a moment of silenced he answered, with actual pain in his voice as if he felt bad for what was going to happen to Bella but that was his voice, his eyes showed no remorse. "Screams and cries from the dead."

"The dead?" Edward said, bewildered. "Why is that?"

"It's a part of the transformation; she died before she knows how it feels to die, even when it is Bella the one you knew before she died. She..." He swallowed hard. "She's still a part of the dead. Not physically, not mentally but spiritually, Edward. It's not a big deal, but she's still a part of it."

"Will it end?" Edward asked. "How long will it last?"

"It only lasts for a few days or so. Trust me Edward; you'll need to be there for her. Even if you can't help her from her pain, you need to be there." Edward's knees almost gave up. It was just like when he first retrieved his power. The way he couldn't control the voices in his head. The way they wouldn't stop everywhere he went. But this seemed worse from his experience. His poor Bella, she will be ruined. Edward inhaled deeply, pushing the image of Bella suffering away from his thoughts. How was he going to help her? Even when Mathayus said that there was no way of helping Bella, there had to be a way. He couldn't bear to watch Bella suffer. "And the last stage is a vision,"

"But didn't you say that was in the first stage?" Edward asked.

"If you would have let me finish I would have gotten to that." Edward sighed, surrendering. Mathayus continued. "A vision with a loved one. For example, you" Edward invisibly swallowed. "She touches you, even kisses you. You and her, have a vision of _your _death, not hers, yours, and yours only."

"What do you mean?"

"What do _I _mean?" Mathayus laughed his laugh hysteric. "I hugged my human father and we had a vision together. I watched him die! If you were listening the last time we spoke. I was born in 1950; my father was maybe around his thirties when my mother, around her late twenties, told him she was baring his child. When I was born he turned thirty six. When I turned sixteen, he was fifty-two. When I hugged him, he turned fifty-three. He and I had the same vision, and the vision was that he died of old age, but since he worked so much in construction and other physical work. He died a year later. Fifty-four years old and he dies, because of old bones and old age. Can you imagine knowing someone you love will die before they actually die?" He cried a tearless sob. "It's worse than, you, yourself, dying."

Edward watched him as Mathayus tearlessly cried. Edward had to admit he was lucky he had never seen Bella die. She was already gone, burned, when he reached her and Demetri. He always thought he and Alice had it worse, because they had seen and heard Demetri near and he wanted her. But they weren't sure, he was much smarter than they last encountered. As Mathayus regained only bits of his dignity back, Edward left for Bella's and Mathayus left in another direction. As Jacob and Edward made it, they were startled by a sudden scream from inside the house. They ran in and found Bella in Emmett's arm, spinning her around.

Bella yelped, and laughed out loud. Edward sighed in relief, leaning on the door frame. They laughter stopped at the sudden cry from the young boy from the top of the stairs. Ewan was woken by the sudden noise from the teens. The teens made an 'AWW' face, smiling at the little boy. Emmett let go of Bella. Bella climbed up the stairs, scooping up the boy in her arms.

"Aww, my baby boy." Bella imitated a toddler's voice. She tickled her little brother causing him to laugh, but he suddenly made an angry face. The teens from down below laughed, trapped in the toddler's cuteness. Bella had suddenly stopped. Her smile had dropped, her eyes were distant. She was like when Alice had her visions. Edward and Jacob gasped, but they were frozen they didn't move. She couldn't be having a vision about her brother, right? She wasn't even in this stage yet. How can this be happening? Was this what Mathayus meant of her being _different? _Or was it just something else? Like Mathayus said before, he was the only one who retrieved his memories back. Did the stages go in order? But it was too irrevocable to doubt. She was having a vision of her brother. About _his_ death.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Like I said before, hope it didn't bore you. Well, Review please. Thank you if you do.


	12. Chapter Eleven

I know I haven't barely mentioned if she either had a vision or not. But I swear, I'll say it in the next chapter. I'm sorry if theirs mistakes or grammer problems, I'v noticed them when I read my story. lol.

Well, like I always, I _**WILL**_ mention about the pack. lol. but I'm sorry, they'll be new characters. I hate myself for doing this, but there will be no Quil, no Sam, and no Seth, and the others. I know, I'm sorry. But I'll give you a surprise. If you know, if It's surprising to you.

* * *

Edward had expected her to panic or even a scream. But she didn't, she just simply stood there. As she snapped out of her trance, she smiled, embarrassingly and rocked her brother back and forth. Edward watched her, curiously, studying, confused. Jacob glanced at Edward, which they shared for a moment until Emmett nudged Edward on the side. Emmett narrowed his eyes, curiously, at his brother. But Edward did nothing nor did he say anything. He started up the stairs, feeling the cold eyes from Kyle. But he ignored them, invisibly smirking. Bella watched him as he walked to her and stood in front of her. He gestured to her room, and she nodded. Setting Ewan down, holding his hand, they entered Bella's room. They moved to the bed, Bella went to pick him up, but Ewan struggled and got away .Edward chuckled, causing Bella to blush, fiercely.

Edward held up his hands to Ewan. Ewan smiled but cautiously climbed in Edward's arms. Edward spun him around; he yelped in excitement and Edward gently and carefully threw him on the bed. Ewan giggled. Edward held up his hands, lurking toward the young boy. Ewan shrieked in excitement. Suddenly, Edward's hands attacked Ewan's stomach, tickling him. Ewan shrieked, and laughed. As Bella watched, a smile tugged on his face. He was so good with kids. Bella could have never guessed someone like him would've been a great big brother. He had only said that he and Renesemee were adopted and that Renesemee was a year young than him. But then again, he never said that he was one of those big brothers who put on that protective sibling mode.

Before Edward could get his hands on Ewan again, Ewan jumped out of bed, and ran to her sister. "Bewwa, help me!" He ran behind her, locking his arms around her legs. Bella began to stumble, by the balance as her brother held on. From then on, Edward, Ewan and Bella laughed, smiled, chatted, while the teens tried to get Ewan in bed. Her father would put on a fit if he knew she let him stay up this late. And even if she tried to tell him excuses meaning _real _excuses, Charles would get trapped into the cuteness of Ewan and Bella would get grounded.

Edward couldn't help but notice how his mind couldn't get the fact that Bella had a vision about her brother. She seemed perfectly calm. Did she really have a vision?

Bella gave a small peck to Ewan on his forehead, and then whispered "Goodnight" Ewan crossed his arms, tightly over his chest and glared at his big sister. Bella giggled, and then gave him another kiss before going to the door. Edward watched from the hallway, leaning on the wall as Bella smiled and waved to her brother. Just when Bella closed the door, Edward heard a small yawn from inside Bella's room and almost abruptly Ewan went to sleep.

"Finally." Bella exclaimed, quietly. Edward smiled. As they headed downstairs, Edward noticed that Renesemee, Jacob and Emmett had left, leaving Alice and Kyle in the house. Edward entered the small living room, following Alice that stood up from the chair and went to the other room. Bella watched curiously, and then went to the kitchen.

What happened to her today?

She took out a bottle of water from the fridge, and chugged half of it. Without warning, a pang hit her side. Wincing, she fell to the ground causing the water to splatter across the room. She held her head, her other hand clamped on her side. Her head started to pound. She tasted metallic.

_You are my life now._

Everything seemed to flash by. She gripped on the edge of the counter, weakly standing.

_So the lion fell in love with the lamb._

A hand gripped on her arm, pulling her up. She looked back to see who it was. Kyle.

_What a stupid lamb._

Behind him stood Edward and Alice.

_What a sick masochistic lion._

Moments past. Silence had filled the room, deafening their ears. Bella pulled away from Kyle's grip. She moved to the table, dropping on the chair. Those were voices she had heard. But she had just got rid of them. Why had she suddenly heard them again?

"Bella?" Kyle said.

She glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost four in the morning. "All of you should go, my dad's going to be here this afternoon and I need to clean up."

"We'll help." Kyle insisted.

"No," She whispered. "It's- ....It's alright."

When they left, Bella started to clean. It wasn't a mess but she just felt like cleaning. It always helped her, when she had a lot on her mind. The next time she looked at the clock it was nine and the house was completely clean. When Ewan woke up it was almost eleven. Bella made him breakfast, waiting for him to finish his food. Then he took a bath, and dressed. Just as Ewan and Bella were washed, dressed and fed, Charles was home. Bella warned Ewan before, that if he told anything to their father about the Cullens' or even Kyle about coming over, he was dead. But she had forgotten to mention about when she put him to sleep when it was almost four. Charles had a fit for a moment but didn't mention about Bella being grounded. And she prayed he would forget about it.

Days went by; she hasn't spoken to the Cullens' and so to Kyle. It was as if they had never existed for her. But she never meant to ignore them as they tried to speak to her. But they were strangers now, not her friends. She didn't understand why but she couldn't be near anyone not even her father or brother.

She mostly stayed in her room for hours and only came out for school and food. School seemed to go by much faster. She buried herself in her work, quickly finishing and leaving just as the bell rang. She completely ignored Edward who sat beside her in Biology. He mostly did the work, when she sat there, quietly. She only spoke to him about the date of the day or even a question she couldn't understand but the rest, nothing happened.

As Edward watched from a far, she looked pained and scared. What was happening to her?

Now it started to be weeks and she was now the school loner. Everyone except the teachers ignored her. No one said anything to her. She was completely alone. Kyle had seemed to move on from her, and went back to his friends. As for the Cullens' and Hales', they didn't ignore her but they didn't speak to her either. They watched her from time to time; sometimes Emmett, Jasper or Edward had guarded her house to keep Mathayus away from her. None had heard from him since the time at Bella's house.

Now it was the end of November, everyone was getting ready for tests and exams. Stressed had occurred the whole school, only the Cullens' and Hales' didn't seem bothered. Bella studied quietly in her room, she had half her homework done on the table while she searched the meaning of the equation on the floor for her math homework. Edward and the others didn't bother studying; they all knew the answers anyways and besides they did this test about a century ago.

As Bella's mind wandered she couldn't help but think about the time when the Cullens' were here in her house. Right after Ewan had woken up. What happened? She just suddenly spaced out, like she was about to have another black out or something. It usually went like that, and then the pang in her head and sides but nothing else happened. Was something wrong with her?

As Bella finished her homework, she closed all her books and stacked them on her desk. She moved across the room, walking down the stairs and to the living room. She saw her father, speaking on the phone while Ewan played with his toy cars.

"...I know chief, but my daughter isn't in the right condition to be alone with my son for the whole week." Charles said, pacing around the room. "Yes... yes... I know... excuse me." He placed his hand over the phone. "Bella could you make something for Ewan?" She nodded and went to the kitchen. She pulled out a carton of Kraft Diner, and boiled water. As she went back to the living her father was still on the phone. "Yes, Chief. I know. No Chief, I'm sorry. But- .....Yes I know." He sighed and closed the phone.

"What's going on?" She said.

"There was a murder in Port last night, the Chief insisted that I should come investigate with her with the others, but I told her that I couldn't leave you guys." She stuffed her hands in her sweater pocket, and leaned on the wall. "Besides, I miss you two." Bella grinned. The phone began to ring, Charles sighed and picked up. "Hello?"

Bella winced, feeling a pang on her head. _You are my life now. _

"Mr. Cullen?" Charles said, confused then smiled. "Yes, yes, Bella's here." He held up the phone to her. She paused, wondering what would happen. She hasn't spoken to him for weeks, needless to say he hadn't spoken to her either.

"Tell him to leave a message."

As November ended, December came. Exams tortured the school. She nailed the history exam and the biology test but she didn't know if she passed the Math exam. But something bothered her most, the winter formal dance that was happening this Friday. She would rather be dead than go there, but Edward had caught her once about her staring at the flyers on the walls. She expected him to ask her, but it had been two days later and he hadn't said anything. It wasn't like her to imagine herself going to the dance and enjoy herself, but it didn't hurt though.

She closed her car door, pulling her bag over her shoulder. She began to walk to the school when she tripped. Her hands and knees hit the floor first, then the rest of her body. Luckily no one was around to see her fall; she sat down ignoring the fact that her ass would be wet. Tears streamed down her face. It wasn't from the fall, she was use to the pain it wasn't something new for her to stumble or fall on her own two feet. It was the pain inside her. The shearing pain in her head and the voices. And even the black outs. Her father had insisted on taking her to see Mr. Cullen, Carlisle, Edward's father for tests. But she didn't go; she would rather not know what was happening to her than risk seeing Edward.

She finally got up after the first bell rang. She grabbed her bag from the floor and slowly went to the school. She opened the front door weakly, entering the school. She took time down the hall, moving toward her locker. She opened it, and put her bag in.

"Some fall you had in the parking lot." She turned around and Renesemee had walked by. Renesemee vanished around the corner, leaving Bella isolated in the hallway. The two periods before lunch, flew by blurrily. As she came out from the girls' locker room, she rubbed her arm from the fall in gym she had. She arched her back and stretched. She winced at the pain in her muscles.

She tied her hair back into a rough bun, and threw her gym clothes in her locker. Luckily, she hadn't bothered to run in gym, she wasn't sweaty but she did smell like sweat from the locker room odour that stuck on her clothes. She closed her locker, and left to go to the cafeteria but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned around and Alice stood before her.

"Edward said you needed this. He said you forgot it in Bio yesterday." She gave her a note book and Edward's writing that said her name and Biology. She took it. Alice grinned, emotionlessly then turned and left. Bella wanted to call her out but she said nothing. Was her isolating herself causing the Cullens' and the Hales' and even Kyle to hate her? She did catch them looking at her sometimes but they looked away before she smiled and even did anything.

As she went to slip the note book in her locker a piece of better fell out. She picked it up and it said:

_We need to talk. Meet us in the parking lot._

_-Alice._

She asked herself if she should go. She slipped her note book in her locker and crumbled up the piece of paper and threw it in the garbage. She zipped up her sweater and began to go to the front entrance when a couple of jocks moved past her, one of them brushed past her, causing her to fall back. She expected the hard ground, but arms caught her. At the cold touch she felt that it was Edward but as she turned around it was Emmett with Rosalie on the side.

Bella began to thank him but before she said anything, Emmett already pulled her through the doors and down the stairs to the parking lot. Alice, Jasper, Renesemee, Jacob and... Edward stood beside their cars. To Bella's point of view, their expression was fierce, poise and yet scared.

Edward gripped on the roof of the car, barely hard enough to even make a dent. She looked so tired and fragile. Fatigue might have been the problem but Edward strongly doubted. Even by the way she walked; she was so weak it was as if, if she fell she could break into pieces.

Bella stood, looking at every face. They wanted something from her, and she knew it.

"Get in, Bella." Alice said, getting in Emmett's jeep. Rosalie followed Emmett as they got in. Jasper paused and watched Bella for a second, then went in the jeep. Renesemee and Jacob entered the impala and drove off and followed Emmett's jeep. Edward seemed to glare at her but only he knew that he was scared. She quietly sighed, and then got in Edward's Volvo.

The drive to the Cullens' house was quiet. The only sound came from the radio from a rather old and boring band that shockingly had the number one spot on the local radio show. Despite that Edward's house was out of town, they made in less than five minutes. Edward parked the Volvo in the garage right next to Carlisle's Mercedes. As they went in the house, Bella couldn't help but feel weird. This was her first time here, but yet she couldn't help but feel scared. It wasn't the house; it was what she felt in the house. It seemed so different from any other house she has ever been in.

She gripped on the stairwell and froze.

_Edward's with me up to a point. _

Words echoed throughout her mind.

_God and heaven exist... and so does hell. _

She flinched. Edward noticed. She reached out for him, but he only took her hand. But nothing comforting came to help her.

_But he doesn't believe there is an afterlife for our kind. You see, he thinks we've lost our souls. _

"You okay?" he asked.

"Headache." She breathed out a small laugh, nervously. He nodded, and helped her up the stairs. They entered a small white hallway. Pictures hanged on the each wall. All of them individually hung on the wall. From up the stairs a picture caught her eye. A small petite brunette embraced Edward from behind, kissing his cheek. But before she could clearly see who it was, they turned around the corner. After that they entered the kitchen, where Esme, Bella took it as Edward's adoptive mother, cooking while Renesemee and Jacob leaned over her, hungrily.

Edward went to his mother and whispered something in her ear. Esme grabbed the cloth from the side and wiped her hands and turned and faced Bella. Bella gasped at how beautiful she was. _They're all beautiful. _Bella thought to herself. Esme smiled, and then slapped away Jacob's hand when he reached for a piece of meat from the cooking pan. Jacob glared at the woman and went back to Renesemee.

"It's finally nice to meet you, Isabella." Esme smiled.

"It's Bella." Bella said, softly.

Esme smiled and laughed. "Bella."

Alice came in the room, with Jasper by her side. Bella and Alice shared a brief moment then broke the eye contact as Renesemee asked when the food would be ready. _Does she hate me? _Bella asked to herself.

"Bella would you like to stay for lunch?" Esme asked as she turned off the stove.

Bella stammered but quickly answered with a small yes then followed Jacob and Renesemee into dining room. As Bella and the others ate, Bella asked herself several times why Edward and the others didn't eat. She wanted to ask Renesemee but she seemed to be busy talking to Jacob.

"I mean, Jake, could you at least try to be nice." Jacob glared at the girl. It finally occurred to Bella that Renesemee had said something about a date with some guy at school. But weren't she and Jacob together? Didn't Edward say it a couple weeks ago? "He's actually a nice guy."

Edward came in. "What's his name?"

"Oh, hell, you guys." Renesemee groaned, burying her face in her hands. "It's hard enough that this is the first guy I dated since..." She glanced at Bella, and then back at the boys. "Since five months ago." Bella suppressed herself from dropping her jaw to the ground. Bella hadn't even gone out a single date in her whole life and Renesemee was whining about that. Was life really that messed up?

"Uhm, Ness.... would you be angry if I told you that I broke your dresser?" Emmett yelled from downstairs. Apparently it is. Renesemee stood from her chair, but abruptly Jacob held her down.

"Emmett Cullen, get your butt down here!" Bella heard Esme yell from the other room. Footsteps came running down the stairs. "There you go, ruining more furniture. I swear, Emmett, if you break another thing in this house I'm- I'm... I'm" Esme couldn't seem to finish her sentence off. She sounded too angry to put it in words. Everyone in the room seemed to suppressing their laughs until they heard a slam from the door. The whole room burst out laughing.

Bella couldn't help but feel left out. Despite the fact that she was laughing it occurred to her that she hadn't felt this welcome in a house or even so much comfort toward anyone before. As the laughing dyed down the teens went into the living room, and watched TV. Bella still couldn't help but feel that they wanted something from her, but what?

As one movie ended Emmett went to place another when Edward stopped him. He whispered something to him. Emmett nodded and gestured for the others to come with him as he left. Leaving, an awfully shy Bella and a very concerned Edward. The room fell silent. Edward was standing beside the window, drumming his fingers on the window ceil. Bella watched him, as he thought very deeply.

She heard him about to say something when she interrupted him. "Edward?" He didn't turn around, but he answered with a small 'yes'. "Why'd you bring me here?" He didn't reply. "I know it wasn't just to hang out. It's something else, isn't it?"

"I told my father about what's happening to you."

"You told you're father?" She repeated.

He nodded. Bella sighed. "You can't blame me for worrying about you, can you?"

She sat back down on the couch. "I guess not."

"He informed your father. He's noticed that you seemed to act different." He turned around. "He suggested that you would stay in the hospital for a couple of days. My father had told him that he was a specialist and that we had an extra room in the house. So he asked if you could stay and do some tests on you."

"Like what?"

"Just some tests, Bella." He smiled that crooked smile. "But it's your choice about staying in the hospital or here."

She played with her fingers for a moment. She looked up at him and bit her lip. She couldn't help but ask. "Will you be here?"

He smiled. "If you want me to."

She smiled.

* * *

I hope you like. and I hope it's not confusing, 'cause I kindof rushing through it. well, review please. thank you if you do.


	13. Chapter Twelve

New Chapter.

I hope you like it. I'm sorry that it's getting boring. I'll try to spice it up in the future chapters. And don't worry. Bella and Edward will soon be together. It's quite obvious actually, it wouldn't be a good story if they didn't get together wouldn't they?

lol.

I'll be leaving of a week tomorrow. So you'll have to wait for the next chapter next week. Sorry.

Well, R&R.

* * *

"Dad, where's my tooth brush?"

Bella called out. Two days later, since the talk with Edward. Bella had packed for the week, and was ready to go. But she felt that something was missing. And now she knew what it was, the most important preservation of health; toothbrush. But at the very last minute Charles had said something about leaving for Port with the Chief for another murder, and the Chief had forced Charles to go. Now, Ewan – with Charles already mentioning to the Cullens' – had to stay with Bella and the Cullens'.

"In Ewan's room."

Bella narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Why is it there?"

"He was playing with it." She rolled her eyes and went to her brother's room. As she opened the door, Ewan screamed and practically flew to his bed. Bella sighed, and searched for her toothbrush. Ewan hid under the covers, for he knew what she came looking for. She searched in his toy box, but it wasn't there. It was normally there. She bent down and searched under the bed, she found with a piece of lint on it.

"Ewan, you have toys. Why are you playing with my toothbrush?" He shrugged.

"Because I don't have army men." She grinned. She sat down beside him.

"Christmas is coming up in a few weeks; dad and I could ask Santa to bring you some." She smiled. His face lit up and smiled. Before she could say anything else. His face slowly dropped to a frown. She pulled him in her lap. "What's wrong?"

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I want mommy for Christmas. Can you ask Santa if she could be my present? I promise that I won't ask for anything else."

"Well, I – I" she stammered. Right before she could've said anything, Charles came in.

"Kids, come on."

The ride to the Cullens' was heed with Charles lectures. Bella nodded and replied with "Yes, Dad." "I know, dad." "Sure, daddy." "I know Ewan's suppose to be in bed before eight o'clock, daddy." As they made it, Carlisle and Edward were standing in the drive way, working on the Mercedes. The Swan's stepped out of the truck, and Carlisle greeted Charles and the men began to go through what they had ended from their phone conversation. Edward greeted Bella with a smile and a hug, and greeted Ewan, shuffling his hair. Edward helped Bella with her bag and Ewan's as they went in the house, leaving the two men in the garage.

"Alice is the other room; I'll put your bags in your room."

"It's okay, really." Before she could protest any longer, he climbed up the stairs. Jacob came running in, scooping up Ewan and ran to the other room. Bella laughed. Ewan shrieked in the other room and faded into laughter. Bella shyly walked toward the room where Jacob and Ewan went in. Next thing she knew, she was in the air. She grunted as she was thrown over someone's shoulder.

"Bella's here!" That voice. Emmett.

"Emmett, let go." She shouted.

"Let go?"

"Yes!" She shrieked as she fell, landing on the couch.

"Emmett, don't scare her." Alice came in, with groceries in her hands. "Help mom."

As Emmett laughed Bella and Alice had another moment, but this time Alice smiled before she slipped in the kitchen. Ewan came running in the room, with Jacob running after him. "Bewwa!" Ewan shrieked. Before Bella could've done anything, Jacob scooped him up once more.

"Mine." Jacob said, in the most adorable mocking puppy pouch. Bella giggled.

When Charles left, Carlisle came in the house and asked Bella if she and her brother wanted something to eat. Bella answered with a yes after asking her brother. Esme began to cook just when Renesemee came back from playing soccer with Jasper. Jacob began to whine about being hungry to Esme, and like Esme she got annoyed and finally gave in and cooked for the teens.

"Food's ready." Alice yelled from the kitchen just as Esme poured the spaghetti in the plates. Bella, Ewan, Jacob and Renesemee came in and sat down at the table. Why did the others do this? Didn't they eat? As Bella finished her plate, she glanced over to her brother who was playing with his food. Was he thinking about what he had asked for Bella? Was he angry that she hadn't said anything?

She stood from the table, grabbed her plate and walked over to the sink. She washed off the sauce and placed it in the other sink. Ewan did the same, but she gave it to Bella to wash off the sauce. Just as Ewan began to walk out of the kitchen, Bella placed Ewan's plate where she put her plate, she scooped him up.

"What's wrong?" She said in his hair. He didn't say anything. "Is it what you asked for Christmas?" He shrugged. She sighed, and bit her lip. "I promise okay. You'll see her."

"Really?"

"Really." She lied. This was the first time she lied to him. It actually felt worse than falling down the stairs. She carried him to couch and watched Emmett cheering the football team. She didn't watch football, so she was confused of what she was seeing on the TV.

"Touchdown!" Emmett yelled, jumping up from the couch. Jacob came running from the dining room, with noodles coming out from his mouth. He muffled a "Touchdown!" high fiving Emmett. Just then, the horror began. It almost happened in slow motion. Just as Jacob was cheering with Emmett, Bella saw spaghetti sauce slide from the noodle, down his chin and – oh dear – to the carpet.

"Jacob!" Bella squeaked. The sauce dropped to the carpet and everyone froze.

"JACOB!!" They all heard Esme shout from upstairs.

"Run." Emmett hissed.

The rest of the night, Bella spent time in the spare room they gave her. Ewan was still downstairs with Emmett and Jacob. She wondered where the others were. She glanced up at the clock and saw that it was almost ten o'clock PM. Bella had warned Emmett about having Ewan up this late, when his bed time was before eight. She climbed out of her comfortable bed, and slipped through the door. Just as she was about to walk down the stairs, Edward came up with Ewan in his arms.

"When did he fall asleep?" Bella whispered.

"Around eight. Emmett kind of dozed off also." He sort of lied, what really happened was that when Ewan fell asleep, Emmett completely forgot about him while he was watching football and realized that he was there when the period ended. To his surprise Ewan had slept through the whole ruckus. Edward carried him to Bella's room and placed him on the bed.

As he went for the door she stopped him. "Edward." He haltered at the threshold. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For ignoring you and the others. It's just.... It was just hard..." She trailed off, but he understood. He left with a smile and a nod.

That night, as Bella tried to sleep hugging Ewan, close to her chest, her mind wandered. Her thoughts, kept her up from sleep. She climbed out of her bed and walked over to the window. She sat down on the large window ceil and gazed out. The stars barely were visible by the clouds. She must have sat there for an hour when she was about to fall asleep. Just when her eyes were about to close, a silhouette in the night caught her attention.

It crossed the grass, running from the house to the center of the field. Then another huge form followed, running after the smaller form. From the window, Bella could hear their laughs. And just then, she knew who they were. Jacob and Renesemee.

"Okay, Jake. I surrender." Renesemee laughed out, dropping to the ground. Jacob sat down beside her and held out his hand. Renesemee kissed in. Jacob glared at her. "Fine." She groaned and gave him back his chocolate chip cookie. "But Jake, that was the last one."

He glanced at the Renesemee then at the cookie and sighed. He broke it in half. Renesemee smiled and took it. It was just like when she was younger, well when she looked younger. They acted like kids, goofing around. She lied on her back, pulling Jacob with her. Bella smiled. They are in love. Bella couldn't help but feel the sting of jealousy. Renesemee zipped up her coat and snuggled closer to Jacob.

"Show me something, Ness."

"Like what?"

"Anything." Renesemee took his hand. Just then Jacob closed his eyes and let Renesemee do her work.

"Ease dropping?" Bella jumped at the voice. She turned around and blushed. Edward was leaning on the door. "Or would you like to make our own conversation?"

Bella bit her lip and nodded. Edward gestured her to come with a nod. Bella grabbed the small blanket, she just noticed, that was on the floor and followed Edward. As they step out in the front porch, Bella suddenly felt the cold breeze. She wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and sat down on the swinging bench.

"Cold?" Edward breathed out. Bella nodded. "I'll get you a coat."

"No, blankets okay." He smiled and sat down beside her. It was a comforting silence that took over. Bella blew out air and watched it swirl around. Edward laughed. "What?" She blushed.

"Nothing. It's... nothing." He smiled.

"No, what is it?" She was curios now.

"Would it sound lame that I'm going to say that you're adorable when you do that?"

"I guess not." She smiled. Edward wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. To her surprise, she felt a lot colder than before. But it didn't bother her. She placed her head on his shoulder. For most of the night, they talked about mostly what Bella did before she moved her and what Edward's parents were like. They spoke of what they would do when they graduated high school and college. Bella answered first, she said that she would study literature and that she loved books and admitted that she would one day be an author. Edward had said about studying music. But what Bella didn't know that Edward was excellent on the piano.

The air surprisingly was warm, as they spoke. Bella was still wrapped around Edward's arm, cuddling closer to his side. They spoke about music and what kinds they liked. They agreed on one genre, that Rap was utterly bogus. Bella laughed when Edward had slipped something out when Emmett did something in PE that made the whole class run for their lives. Bella yawned. Edward asked if she wanted to go to bed, but she shook her head. They continued talking about what they would do in ten years if their dreams of studying music and being an author didn't work out. After that, comforting silence took over once again. Bella yawned.

Edward started to hum a lullaby. Bella got lost, immediately. She felt like she knew what he was humming, but she couldn't place her finger on it. When he finished she asked, "What is that?"

"A lullaby.... for you." She looked up at him. "It was yours the very first day I met you."

"What?"

He stared at her for a moment, but he shook his head. "Time for bed, Bells." He whispered, scooping her up. _Why do they torture me like this? I mean, I can walk. _Just then it occurred to her. _They know me so well. _He carried her to her room and gently placed her on her bed. "Night, Bella. Sweet dreams." He whispered and kissed her forehead.

The morning came so fast. But Bella had to wake up. Her mind lingered on her dream. She had dreamed about vampires, the ones she saw in the movies. She winced at the fangs and blood. But to her surprise, she was the one with the fangs and blood dripped down her mouth to her chin and down her throat. Today was a big day for her; Carlisle was going to check her out. She was nervous, because it was so long ago that this began and she might find out what was happening to her. She climbed out of the empty bed, and followed the sound of laughter.

Bella came in the room and found her brother practically spitting out milk from his nose. Bella suddenly burst out laughing at the sight. Emmett was covered in milk and cereal. Bella heard a scream of frustration from Renesemee in the other room. Bella held her stomach as the laughter caused her stomach to hurt. She reached out for the door frame but instead she caught something else. Arms wrapped around her waist. She looked back and saw that it was Alice.

"Missed you." Alice whispered.

"Me too."

The girls headed for Renesemee who was being calmed by Jacob. Alice sat down beside Renesemee and rubbed her arm. "She's on that time of the month." Jacob said as if it was the simplest thing a boy his age could ever say. But then his eyes narrowed in disgust. His nostrils flared and abruptly he ran out the room.

"Why does Emmett have to be such a jerk?" Renesemee pouted.

"What happened?" Alice said stroking Renesemee's hair.

"He ate my cookie. And he knows I like cookies." Even with an eighty year old soul and a sixteen year old body, she still had the heart of a four year old. As Alice tried to calm Renesemee down, Carlisle came in and gestured Bella to follow her. Bella rubbed Renesemee's arm, reassuringly and followed the doctor.

She took a deep breath and wondered where Edward was. Just then, an arm slipped around her waist. Edward. She smiled and they entered the Carlisle's office. Carlisle pointed to the only seat in the room beside's Carlisle's, and Bella sat down while Edward stood by the window. Carlisle went through another room and came back with a needle and other medical instruments. Bella gripped on the chair and swallowed hard.

Carlisle laughed. "I have a feeling you don't like needles."

"I strongly dislike them." Edward stood beside her and bent down on one knee and took her hand.

"Relax, Bella. It'll be over before you even know it."

"Okay, we're done." Carlisle said. Bella looked at the Carlisle and Edward, narrowing her eyes in confusion.

"What happened?"

"I've taken a sample of your blood." He held up a tub where a thick red liquid was in. Bella smiled up at Edward and thanked him. Within ten minutes, Carlisle had already checked her pulse, heartbeat and whatsoever. She was too distracted by Edward who held her hand and cooed her with soft and gentle words that kept her calm.

When Carlisle was finished she and Edward went back to the others. As they entered the living room, they saw Renesemee zipping up her coat. Jacob came in the other room and threw a scarf at the girl. Edward gestured Bella to sit down by the couch while Edward went to talk to his daughter.

"Now, where are you off to?" He asked.

"LaPush."

"Why?"

"Can't you smell them?" She whispered, excitedly.

"What?"

"A pack of werewolves or shape shifters... whatever!"

Shape shifters? Like Jacob? It's been a century, were there still others?

* * *

I hope you liked it. Sorry, that it's shorter than the last one. this story is boreing me now. And I was wondering if you could review something for me to spice it up, like I had said before. And also review about the chapter okay? okay. lol.

pCe!.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**YOU're going to hate me for this. This is the shortest chapter, about 940 pages. I wanted a chapter that would bring in the pack back. haha that ryhmed. But It's such a great disappoint and you might've been expecting more in this scene. But I couldn't do anything at all. i tried to make it better. really I tried. and I know you've waited so long for an update. But I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry. **

**And I can't promise that'll make it up to you with the next chapter. And it might take a while for me to make a new chapter. I'm so ...unconfortable about this story. I don't know why. Maybe I should make Bella suffer with her transformation. Woah, I just had a freakin head rush there. damn, I feel sick. Plus there might not be school tomorrow. for me. So I might bring out the next chapter. I really want to get to the part where she finds out about the whole being a vampire thing. Vote if you want it in the next chapter. **

**PLEASE READ THIS DESCRIPTION BEFORE READING THIS DISAPPOINTING CHAPTER. **

* * *

Edward was glad that Renesemee didn't scream it out that there were shape shifters in LaPush. As he watched his daughter leave, he went back to Bella who was watching Ewan playing with toy cars and Emmett being a wonderful person was playing along with him. Bella tilted her head back, laughing when Emmett had spilled Ewan's milk and made him cry. Emmett was cooing Ewan with apologies. He scooped up the kid and went in the kitchen, probably pouring Ewan another cup of milk, not noticing that he forgot to clean the spill. Edward went in the kitchen and came back with a cloth, cleaning up the mess his brother had made.

"He's such a wonderful brother." Bella muttered as Edward wrapped an arm around her shoulder as he already threw the cloth in the kitchen, causing Bella to laugh when Emmett had whined about Edward hitting him in the head.

"Sure, to _younger _kids." Edward said, with a snort of a laugh. "Try beating him in arm wrestling. He'll taunt you about it till the day of your funeral." Bella hit him in the shoulder and placed her head on his shoulder. Within minutes Edward heard her light snores. Edward carefully shifted her down on the couch, placing a blanket over her, pressing his lips on her head and went to his brother and Ewan in the other room.

With Renesemee and Jacob, they reached the outskirt of the town. Walking in mundane speed when they reached a sign that said _Welcome to LaPush._ Jacob and Renesemee wandered around the town, sniffing the air. Jacob couldn't believe that he had been so far away from shape shifters or werewolves that he almost forgotten what they smelled like.

They strongest scent was near a bar, and they found big buff guys that looked about skaters but they were too broad-shouldered to be a slender skater. But it didn't surprise him that some of them didn't break their boards when they did a couple of tricks. Jacob held Renesemee with an arm that snaked around her waist, as they headed toward the pack. One of them sniffed the air and his face shot toward Jacob and Renesemee's direction. The loud laughs and music from the stereo had suddenly stopped. Jacob couldn't recognize any of them until the largest that looked about the leader walked toward them.

"Jacob?" The leader said.

"Seth?" Jacob said, surprised.

A female stepped beside Seth. "Jacob?"

"Leah?"

Renesemee couldn't help but run up to Seth and hug him. Seth laughed and hugged her back. But what Renesemee didn't realize what that would cost. The pack around Seth, Leah and Renesemee had crouched and growled around Renesemee. Jacob was suddenly behind Renesemee and Seth, crouching in defence and snarling at the pack, going in protective mode. Leah was beside him. She put a hand on his shoulder, glancing at the pack. Jacob figured, she telepathically telling him he was a friend and so was the half breed. Leah and Seth were exactly alike, but more muscular and fierce. Other than looking like cubs like they use to look when Jacob and Renesemee had last seen them.

"I almost forgot how you smelled like." Leah said, hugging Jacob. _At least she's soft than the other Leah I know. _

_I heard that. _

Jacob was startled. "Ho-"

"Welcome back to the pack, Jacob." Seth said, man-hugging Jacob. He was back with the pack. Last time he ran away from the pack, now he was back in it. Was this what he really wanted?

Jacob glanced at the pack that circled around him. These were strangers. There was no single face besides Leah's and Seth's that he recognize. Were his friends gone? Did his brother die since he was gone? Suddenly two figures came out of the bar. A female and a male. Jacob recognize them so suddenly that he hugged them both. Claire and Quil. Weren't they supposed to be married and live happily after, Quil giving up his wolf? Was Claire a wolf too? She had to be, if she wasn't. She wouldn't have been here right there. Did Quil have the same problem just like him? Just then two small figures ran from the park on the other side of the street came running toward Jacob, Claire and Quil.

"Mama, pa!" The kids screamed, jumping on Claire and Quil. So they didn't give up on their wolf after all. There was a young boy and an older girl. They looked about four and seven.

"Hey, Jake. Meet our cubs." Jacob bent down, eye level to the kids and smiled at the kids who shyly hid behind their parents' legs.

So there was only three wolfs that were still alive after a century. Claire was a wolf. Claire and Quil had cubs. While Jacob soon found out that Seth and Leah had imprinted on humans. Renesemee and Jacob stayed with the pack for hours, finding out what happened to the others and which year they died. Jacob and Renesemee gave the graves of his friends and also his father's grave respect. Smiling, Jacob remembered the day Billy had fully met Renesemee. He was so happy and was so sure that Renesemee was going to marry his son one day. But after a century later, Billy would've doubted it if he was still alive.

"Let's go," Jacob whispered to Renesemee as she bent down and placed a flower beside Billy's grave and followed Jacob as he began to walk away.

"To Quil's and Claire's?"

"Yep."

* * *

I'm sorry. hope you still like it though. review please. thank you if you do.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**This is way longer than the last one. I know some of the reviewers said that they loved it. But I agree with one of the reviewers. I should've put more in the chapter. And the reviewer who asked if Renesemee and Jacob are brother and sister. Uhm, if you read my closely you would've understand that they are not.** **Please read closely everybody. I'm not trying to be mean here, but sometimes it gets on my nerves about people asking me questioned that were already answered. But if the questions are questions I haven't answered, I WILL reply. Like I said before. If it's inappropriate. I won't. **

**P.S:**

**Please read this description every time it's out. there might be something important about the following chapter. If you read this, you might not get confused.**

**Please do my POLL, it's in my profile.**

* * *

I'm standing in the woods again. This time it's darker than usual. And the presence feels so unsafe that I wish Edward was around. For once without much effort, I'm able to move on my own. I move to the tree that I would always be next to in my dream. The first time Edward had first kissed me. Somehow, I knew that I loved him. Loved? No. That I love him. I would never admit it. I would admit it in my dream or somewhere private. I love Edward Cullen. Everything about him. Just simply everything.

"_Bella?"_

_I spun around, hoping that it was Edward that stood behind him. But no one was there, just the endless trees and grass. Suddenly, I froze and I sharply sucked in my breath. I felt deep breathing on my neck. I knew that it wasn't Edward, he was too gentle and he was always touching me as if I was labelled _fragile.

"_BELLA!" This time the voice came out of a scream but an angry yell. I spun around and I swear that I saw a figure behind a tree before it disappeared when I had blinked. "BELLA!" The other direction, this time it was closer. "BELLA!" The person shouted my name with such anger inside them that my heart pounded so hard that I felt so dizzy that I gripped on the tree. "Bella." This time a whisper and I heard it in my ear. _

_I was suddenly flying forward away from the tree. Someone had pushed me – hard. I cried out when I fell on the ground. I whimpered as I forced myself to turn around and face the person who had attacked me. JACOB! He was suddenly forming into shapes that made him look un-normal. He's teeth changed into like a tigers. Very sharp. Then I felt someone behind me. I turn around and Jasper is standing there. I look at Jacob who suddenly was a werewolf, the ones that were in the movies. Big, hairy and vicious. _

_They were both looking angry. They were snarling at glaring at me. They were basing their teeth at me. With a blink of an eye, they suddenly had red dark rich liquid dripping from their mouths and was coated over Jasper's clothes and Jacob's fur. When I looked closely, I noticed it was blood. Cold dead blood. When they spoke, it was in a perfect chorus. Their voices were so snarled, so raspy and mean. It scared me. _

"_You're going to die; this is what you're going to become!" _

* * *

She let out a terrifying, deafening scream. She was so cold. She felt as if she were dead. She kicked and punched. She kept screaming. Until her throat began to burn. Her wrists and ankles were held down and a soft velvety whisper softened every feeling inside her. "Shh, Bella. Relax." Immediately she did. She let him wrap his arms around her and she knew who it was. Edward. Her Edward. Her golden eyed boy.

She gripped onto his shirt and pulled him closer. "Edward." She whispered.

Everything disappeared when she closed her eyes.

When she woke up, she heard beeping. Constant beeping and it bugged her. She opened her eyes and blinked several times before they adjusted to the light. A cold hand touched her cheek and she felt the weight of the person on the couch or bed she was laying down on. She was definitely in a room and she was lying on a bed. It was the room the Carlisle had gladly given her. She sat up and noticed that she there was a needle that was poked inside her skin and a tube that helped her to breathe. What was happening to her?

Carlisle came in. "Bella. You're awake."

"Carlisle." Edward, who was the one sitting beside her, took her hand. Carlisle went to the other side and stopped the heart meter.

"Edward, please distract her." Edward nodded.

Distract her? From what?

"So, Bella. How do you feel?" He asked. Bella smiled and after a few minutes of conversation. She was soon released from all those horrible but yet life saving medical... stuff. She hadn't felt Carlisle take out the needle out of her and barely noticed that she didn't have that breathing tube. Edward carried her out of the room and down the stairs. Edward explained that when she woke up screaming, she passed out within minutes and her breathing literally stopped for two minutes. Carlisle figured something was wrong and desperately went through being a doctor and saved Bella. After just a minute later, Bella was soon normally breathing and that when she would wake she would be normal. It had been two days since.

"Bewwa!"

Her brother hugged her legs, tightly and soon after he was scooped up by Emmett. Bella waved to her brother and let Edward take her to the kitchen. She smiled to her friends and disappeared with Edward in the other room. Edward had taken out a few fruit cups that were requested by her and a spoon. He placed them on the table in front of Bella and sat down beside her around the island. Bella opened one of the fruit cups and began to eat it. She noticed a couple of times that Edward watched her. When she looked at him, she sometimes felt like she was wrong. He would be looking away, nibbling on his thumb.

When she was with the third cup, in the corner of her eye she swear that Edward was watching her. She turned her face to him and to her surprise he was actually watching her. She took the spoon out of her mouth, making a pop sound and sheepishly grinned at the golden eyed boy. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said with a grin. "I just... it's nothing."

"C'mon you can tell me." She smiled at him, he returned it.

"I like... watching you.... sometimes. It's different." He admitted.

"Different?" she said with narrowed eyes. "Different like how?" He shrugged and threw out the empty fruit cups. "Good or bad?"

"Both. Always both."

_You smell good in the rain?_

_Good or bad?_

_Both. Always both. _

Suddenly Alice ran in the room with a pained look. "Edward." She gasped.

Bella hissed at the sudden pang at the vision. Her knees buckled and just when she was about to hit the floor, Edward caught her. He lifted her eye bridal style and placed her on the island. She was trembling so violently. She gripped onto his shirt so tightly that her knuckles went white. She was gasping for air. These were just side affects by the transformation. He had found out when he was digging into Mathayus' mind.

"Edward." She whispered. Her eyes were based and they were daring to close. He shook her, trying to keep her awake.

"Bella, please stay awake." He strained out the words.

_You're going to die; this is what you're going to become!_

Voices and screams were yelling inside her head. This was different. This was something she never felt before. She clenched her jaw and she suddenly felt the sudden urge to scream. She was hitting the island with her elbows and feet. The pang in her head had worsened and the screams and shouting got louder. Finally she couldn't take it much longer. She let out a scream of pain. Edward was gripping onto so tightly that when she gasped through her tears, she barely took in air.

_You're nothing. You're weak. You're going to die. _

"No!" Bella screeched out. She felt cold hands that clamped on her ankles, holding them down and another pair of hands holding her wrists by her side. She still felt Edward holding her but he had loosened his grip. She looked up at him and he looked like he was crying, when she looked closely no tears were falling out, but she swear he looked like he was crying.

_They can't save you now. You belong with us. _

_Us? _What did that mean? She heard a baby's wail. She wanted desperately to go and comfort her brother but the pain was so intense she prayed that she was dead. "Bella." She heard Edward repeat over and over, stroking her hair. With one last hit with her elbow, she felt a sudden calmness over. The pain was still there but it ceased. Edward wiped away her tears with his thumb and kissed her forehead. Her throat was hurting from the screaming and it felt dry. Her hands and her legs were let go. Her fingers gripped onto Edward's shirt. She sat up, and saw her audience. Alice had her hand over her mouth while Jasper was holding so tightly. Rosalie looked pained behind Esme, while Esme was holding a crying Ewan. Esme had her hand on the child's head as if she were keeping the child from looking at what had happened. Renesemee and Jacob were pale and scared. Renesemee was holding Jacob's hand as their eyes were on Bella. Emmett was by her feet with Carlisle right beside him. She figured they were the ones who held her down.

"Bella." She glanced at Edward who whispered her name. She got off the island. Her knees suddenly buckled and before she touched the ground, Edward caught her. Edward sat down on the ground still holding Bella. Bella buried her face in Edward's neck.

_You'll die. Soon. You deserve to be dead you were never meant to live. You're supposed to die not your mother. _

She gasped and her back arched.

"Bella." Edward gasped in surprise. She whimpered.

"Jasper." She heard Carlisle say.

"It's too strong." Jasper replied.

"Get Ewan and Ness out of here." Edward said in a rough voice. Bella screamed as soon as Renesemee and Ewan were out of the room. She heard footsteps shuffle around the room as she felt everything spin.

"What's happening to her?" She heard Emmett say.

"She's in the third stage." Edward said, with a sudden crack on his voice. _Please, my dear Edward. Don't cry. _Bella wanted to say to him. Her eyes opened and they locked on Edward.

"What's happening to me?" She whimpered, she bit back a scream. She felt like her body was burning and when she thought she was crying, she didn't feel tears come out. "I want this to end."

"Soon, Bella. It'll be over soon."

"There." She heard Jasper exclaim. Suddenly the same calmness ceased the pain. "I'll try to hold it as long as I can." He said. Bella felt her eyes become heavy. _No. No more sleep. I don't need sleep. Too much. Too much sleep. No more. _She forced herself to sit up. She gripped onto Edward's arm. "She doesn't want to sleep. She wants to stay awake." _How - ?_

"Take her to the patio, Edward." _Yes. The cold. It'll keep me awake. _She felt Edward lift her up and carry her to the patio. The sliding door opened and the sudden pang of the cold freezing winter touched her sensitive skin. She felt the fatigue slowly disappear.

"Let me down." She whispered to Edward. Edward hesitated for a moment then let her stand up. She shivered as her bare feet touched the snow that coated over the patio. She grabbed a handful of snow and squeezed it inside her hand, feeling it harden. She let the snow fall out of her hand and she began to take another step.

"Bella." Edward warned, softly.

"I want to stay awake." She said, turning her head at him. "Besides, I despise coffee." He didn't smile. She lifted her arms and took another step forward. Snow began to fall and she shivered. _Damn, it's so freakin' cold. _Despite that it was the middle of December and it was freezing cold, she couldn't think of another way to stay awake. The cold had already taken fatigue away. But now that she was awake, she couldn't bring herself to go back in.

_Soon, Bella. You'll be joining us soon. _

She expected the pain to come back. But it didn't. She felt Edward take her hand and she let him bring her in. When her feet touched the floor, she almost slipped by the melted snow on her feet. Edward, of course, caught her and scooped her up. She was carried upstairs and to her room. Instead of the bed she was placed on the couch. Edward sat down beside her and pulled her on his lap.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Bella whispered as she buried her face in his neck.

"Sure." He said, wrapping the wool blanket around her. He wrapped his arms around her but over the blanket. He wouldn't risk on making her colder. She straightened herself and looked straight to his eyes. She kissed his cheek and shivered at how cold he was.

"You're the sweetest man I've ever known." _And I love you. _She wanted so bad to say that. But fear had taken over her. Edward grinned and began rubbing her back. She placed her head on his shoulder and sighed, disappointed that she couldn't tell him.

"Ditto." That was his reply.

* * *

**If you haven't closely read the story. What was happening to Bella is that she is in stage three in her transformation. But this doesn't mean the whole screaming of the dead is over. there will be more later. I didn't really want to make her suffer and go all Saw on you. But I tried my best to make it PG 13. lol. If you're confused about the voices she's hearing. It's the dead. lol.**

**I'll try to update the next chapter as fast as I can. lol. see you guys soon. :D Review please. Make my day bright and beautiful. **

**:)**

**- ConverseGirlForLyfe**

* * *


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**New Chapter.**

**To be honest, I'm really disappointed with this story. It's really, well, let's just say, I personally think it's not my best work. I really tried writing more, and putting more scenes. I wanted this story to be one of the rare ones you know, like that story Wide Awake. That story's**** amazing. I don't mean in a way that I wanted this story to be like that, I just wanted this story to be different but an orignal. You know? **

**Don't worry yet, the series is six or more chapters from over. So expect sometimes early updates or sometimes really late updates. But I'll tell you now, I'm going to be six more or less chapters and the story is done. I might put a sequel. But maybe, If I find a good story plot for the sequel. You know how stories work, the sequel is sometimes horrible and sometimes ruins the whole story. I don't want that. Let's just say, I'm scared to all of a sudden to one of those lame stories when you expect awesome scenes and all you just get is just a good story line. Or some what. **

**Please, review. Thank you if you do. **

* * *

"Bella, wake up."

Someone whispered beside her. She felt the soft touch of the blanket and the comfort of the bed. With the warmth of the bed and the blankets, nothing could over top the soft touch of Edward. When she opened her eyes, there he was. Propped on his shoulder and such a pained look on his face. Was he still worried about another attack? He rubbed her side, making her shiver with his cold large hands. Bella groaned and buried her face in his chest. He chuckled. She felt the vibration from the laugh as she heard him hum. She couldn't hide the fact that she had heard him and the others argue after Edward had thought she fell asleep. She heard her name numeral times, she heard crying sometimes but mostly she heard shouting.

"You take her to him, she's going to die." She could hear Edward shout. "She's still so weak, Carlisle. You should know that. Even if she's still in her third stage it doesn't mean it'll make her strong. Look what happened to her tonight, father!"

"Mathayus is the only one who knows what'll happen to her. If this happens to her again, Jasper might not be able to keep the pain ceased. We might not be able to make her stay awake." Even without raising his voice, she still heard Carlisle. `

"Father," She heard Renesemee's voice. "Please, listen to him."

For the rest of the night, she heard muffled voices but she couldn't tell what they said. She sighed and sat up, pushing away Edward's arm. She heard him call her name; she turned around and gave him an expressionless grin. Right when she was about to move, she remembered that she had taken off the sweat pants she was wearing yesterday and now she was standing in front of Edward in her black navy boy shorts and with her band tee. He didn't seem to care as she embarrassingly walked to the washroom. When she came out she was back into her sweatpants and she was wearing her wool sweater, her hair wet. He was already changed into some fresh new clothes. Edward held out his arm. She walked toward him and he slipped his arm around her waist and they went out of the room. When they entered the living room, Ewan was in Emmett's lap watching the children channel watching a sponge that was laughing constantly. Ewan looked back at Emmett and made a big smile. With a startle, Bella jumped back when abruptly Emmett and Ewan imitating the sponge. Bella made a horrifying look. Edward burst out laughing. Bella grabbed Edward's arm and dragged him out of the room.

When they stepped out of the room, the sponge bob clowns stopped laughing. Edward chortled as his hand clamped over his mouth trying to hold back his laugh. Bella giggled, rolling her eyes. "You hungry?" Edward said, letting out a laugh. Bella nodded. After an hour later, she ate a pile of pancakes and a big cup of orange juice that Esme had left on the counter for the humans to eat. She only ate two; she figured that Renesemee and Jacob were still asleep. She offered some to Edward several times, but he said he already ate while she was asleep. She thought he was nuts, when she looked at the time it was near seven. When do these people wake up?

Just minutes after she finished eating Carlisle came in, smiling at both teens. Edward shifted uncomfortably and he seemed to flinch when his father came in. _He'll be joining us in just a few minutes, Edward. _Edward heard Carlisle say. Carlisle and Renesemee had convinced Edward on inviting Mathayus back in the house while they agreed that it was time to tell Bella what she was now and what was happening to her. With her wet hair, she felt it that it was becoming frozen by the sudden breeze that came in the room. She rubbed her arms and in the corner of her eye, someone was staring at her. She turned her head and saw a young teenager with blazing red eyes boring into her. Bella was startled at how suddenly the boy was there. She reached for Edward's arm and hid behind him. For some reason, his red eyes scared her.

"Mathayus." Edward said coolly, wrapping a protective arm around Bella.

"Edward," Mathayus glared at Edward, his expression changing when Carlisle greeted him. "Carlisle."

"Edward?" Bella whispered. Edward pulled her closer. "Who's-"

Before Bella could ask the question, with a blink of an eye Mathayus was standing in front of her. Startled, she gasped back. Edward crouched, baring his teeth at the young boy, hissing. "Can a guy introduce himself, Edward?" Mathayus said with a bit of amusement.

"I think it's better if I introduce you."

"No, I believe it's better if I do it." Mathayus smiled, holding out his hand toward Bella. She hesitated for a couple of silent moments, and then finally she shook his hand. Before Edward or Bella could do anything, Mathayus pulled her close to him. Edward growled at the boy but Carlisle protested with a gesture by his hand.

"Mathayus." He said coolly.

"B- Bella." She stammered, feeling the icy cold breath touching her face.

"Hmm, suits you well. You are extremely beautiful." He kissed her knuckles. Edward took Bella away from Mathayus. Bella couldn't stop looking at his red eyes. They were bloody red, and when she looked closely, they looked like as if they rippling. And it scared Bella. "Now tell me Bella, how does it feel- ?"

Before Mathayus could finish what he was about to say. Carlisle interrupted him by a gesture, asking him to come with him. Mathayus briefly stared at Bella with an expression that Bella couldn't recall. Eventually Mathayus followed Carlisle out of the room. Bella relaxed, thanking that he left. Edward was still holding her around the waist, she looked up at him and he had a blank face. He looked confused at first, then worried and now angry. Her hand slowly went to his cheek and made him look at her. His golden eyes locked on her chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered. She was confused.

"Bella, please we have such sort time." Carlisle said.

Confused was out the door now. She began to say something back when Carlisle asked her and Edward to follow him upstairs. Before Bella began to follow Carlisle, Edward held her back and with a sudden gasp of surprise. Edward kissed her. Startled, it took a moment to realize what was happening. He pulled back too soon, leaving Bella disappointed. "Why....?" Not that the kiss bothered her, it seemed so sudden.

"Let's go, they're waiting." Edward and Bella followed Carlisle up the stairs and to his office. Right before they entered, Bella had a glimpse of Renesemee peaking out from her bedroom, with Jacob from behind. She hadn't really thought about it, but Jacob towered Renesemee as they stood beside each other. Bella was told to sit on the couch while Edward stood beside his father and Mathayus was forced to stand on the other side of the room. When Carlisle spoke, Bella had her eyes on Edward. He wouldn't look at her, was something wrong? She wouldn't dare look at Mathayus, with his red beady eyes throwing daggers at her.

"How you feeling today, Bella?" Carlisle said with a comforting smile. She took her eyes off of Edward and smile politely at Carlisle, giving him a look that she was okay. "Headaches, coughs, anything?" She shook her head. "Good." He grinned. He whispered something that wasn't audible for Bella. He turned to Mathayus and Edward, whispering to them blocking Bella from hearing them. Emmett came in with Jacob and Renesemee behind him. Renesemee rushed toward Bella, sitting down beside her.

"You okay?" She whispered. Bella nodded. Renesemee took her mother's hands and listened to the men that were speaking out of human's ears. Bella was looking at the boys but she didn't hear anything that was saying. Finally, when it felt like ages they finally turned around to face the girls.

"Bella," Carlisle began to say, walking toward her. She wished it was Edward that was walking toward her. She missed his arms. "What we're about to tell you is very important. We don't expect you to understand right away but we hope that you believe us, even if it sounds so unreal." Confused was officially out the door. "We hope you remember."

"What do you mean?"

"Nessie." Carlisle began; Renesemee looked as if she was getting ready. "Bella, we couldn't think of any other way. This may come to a shock to you but please stay calm." Renesemee cupped Bella's face. Bella gasped in surprise.

Renesemee showed her how she remembers when she was in her mother's womb, when her mother went in labour. But she was careful not to show the face of Bella. She showed her the time at the Volturi with the Denali's and all those other vampires. And memories after the Volturi. The time with Edward, Bella and Renesemee in the meadow and Renesemee's first birthday, but she looked more of a six year old. She showed memories of Bella spending time with the teens and Esme and Carlisle, sharing laughs and conversations. But she mostly showed times with her, Bella and Edward. She flinched back when she showed Bella of the time she wanted to run to the fire but Jacob had pulled her back. Bella cringed back in shock and surprise when Renesemee revealed at who the woman was. She showed her when Edward had her that her mother had been murdered....

"_She's gone, Nessie."_

"_You promised me, father!" Renesemee screamed at her father. Edward flinched back. "You promised me that you would save her!"_

With a gasp Bella cringed away from Renesemee. Renesemee and Bella had tears streaming down their faces. Bella stood and began to back away from the people around her. She was so confused. What had just happened? What were those things she had saw in her head? Edward had begun to reach out for Bella but she cringed back. Who were these people?

"Bella." She tried to speak. "We had to tell you some time." She was still backing away, ready to run out the door. "Bella, we're vampires and Jacob is a werewolf. If you don't believe us, you will." He reached out to touch her.

"Stay away from me." She gasped out. They only could watch her as she ran out the door. She ran to her room, throwing on her winter coat. She jumped when the door opened. Emmett placed Ewan inside the room and left without saying anything. She wiped the tears that she didn't notice that fell. She grabbed his winter coat and put it on him, along with his gloves, scarf and hat. She scooped him up and practically ran out the room, down the stairs, threw on her shoes and Ewan's boots and was ready to go out the door when she stopped in her tracks. It was a blizzard. She took out her keys from her coat pocket and took in a deep breath. She opened the door, gasping as the wind touched her. She held Ewan's head, keeping it from the wind. She ran to the car and put Ewan in the back seat. She went in the driver's seat, starting up the car. She turned on the heater to the max and before she drove out of the driveway, she caught a glimpse of Edward watching her from the window.

She saw Ewan shiver in the backseat and she wished the heat had already filled the car. She felt betrayed. She felt scared and confused. Who were they? _What _were they? Edward said they were vampires. But could she believe him? She had seen no signs of vampirism in them. But.... they didn't eat. Sometimes they would be out for hours and come home in fresh new clothes. And Jacob? A werewolf? Who did they think she was?

"Bella." Ewan said from the back seat.

"Yes?" She shivered.

"I'm cold."

"I know honey, just be patient. The heater is just running slow."

They were almost back in town, two minutes away when the car suddenly coughed and immediately stopped. She cursed out loud and pulled over to the shoulder. She hit the wheel and began to cry. The sky was grey and white fell down. The surroundings were a winter wonderland but now it seemed terrifying. Dark and unsafe. She stepped out of the car, closing it quickly. She opened the hood and saw the problem. The engine was frozen, when she touched it, she had trouble taking back her finger. It was completely frozen.

She buried her finger in the sole of her hand, clenching her hand so tightly. She whimpered as she felt it bleed and that her skin was obviously ripped off. She closed the hood and sighed. She turned around; suddenly she was slammed – hard – on the hood. She heard a muffle cry by Ewan from inside the car. Those beading red eyes. Mathayus. He leaned in, inhaling her scent. "Simply Beautiful." He snarled. "We sure need to hurry this up. Dear Edward is on his way." Chuckling, he based his teeth, exposing white sharp and dangerous teeth, he plunged for her neck ---

* * *

**Sorry! I really didn't want to do that, just end the story right there. But I kept thinking a cliffhanger would be good, somewhat. lol. I'm really tired it's almost 2:30 in the morning, canada time. lol. See you guys in the next update. pCe!**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**New Chapter. **

**I'm trying to speed up the story. I've got two days left and go back to school. Boo hoo! Sometimes I wish I spent every day writing stories. But hell, I've got to go to school and work. :(. I hate work. Remember when I said that I would put more or less chapters? It might be less. Maybe three chapters left. Maybe. I'm still debating. **

**R&R, please.**

* * *

"_Simply Beautiful." He snarled. "We sure need to hurry this up. Dear Edward is on his way." Chuckling, he based his teeth, exposing white sharp and dangerous teeth, he plunged for her neck ---_

_--_

How could they have let him slip away from them? He was right beside the Cullen's and Hale's and he had suddenly disappeared within seconds. If he wasn't smart, if he hadn't thought about leaving and didn't plan on leaving. It was the scent that led them to where they were going. He was going to kill Bella because of a stupid jealousy. Edward and the others wouldn't let this happen again. Not again. It hurt last time. This time – another chance – they wouldn't let Bella slip out of their fingers. Not again.

Edward was soon out of the door, within seconds along with his brothers, Jasper and Emmett, his sister, Alice and his daughter and Jacob. Rosalie was suddenly behind them soon after their house was out of sight. They were a few feet away, much less about thirty, and he was using all his strength to run as fast as he could. _I'm not letting you down this time, my love. Not again. _

"Edward, he's stronger in the snow. Be careful." Emmett warned him from afar.

**,,,with Bella and Mathayus.**

Those icy hands slipped away from her neck and the cold touch from his body suddenly disappeared. With one push from Bella, he was flying away from her about ten feet. Surprised and shocked, she stared at the man who had tried to attack her. She could hear Ewan's cries, muffled, from inside the car. She tried to move, instead she watched him stand up, growling at her. His deathly red eyes about ten feet away from her and suddenly about an inch close to her. She was yanked back with a sudden pull. She fell back on the snow and the snow blurred her image. She wiped the snow away and she swore she thought someone had pulled her away from Mathayus, but it was just the wind, going stronger and stronger.

"Feisty," He chuckled.

She back away with her shoulders. He grabbed her shirt collar and effortlessly lifted her up. He grabbed her face, making her look at him. He was holding her shoulder too hard. Then... CRACK!.... her arm was suddenly in two. She screamed.

"I was to be the only one who ever got Reincarnated to receive their memories. This was supposed to be mine." He sneered, then Bella felt the sudden trickle of blood and it was as if she felt nothing. For a moment. The next thing she knew, his teeth were inside her neck. Her skin was burning with such pain that she felt numb. She tried to push him off but as they would always say, it hurt more when you struggle. She kicked him, in the stomach and he was off of her. She held her throat and before she could do anything, she fell.

He chuckled, taking her hand. He kissed her wrist and his teeth ready to plunge. The pain was too unavoidable; it hurt more than her attack in the kitchen. She wanted him to be done with. Get it over with. Just kill her right there, fast and easy. This pain was too much that tears fell from her eyes. His teeth were on his wrist. His eye fell back and he continued his progress. Bella screamed, her scream echoing throughout the woods.

Suddenly he was off, flying and twisting in the air and it took a moment to realize what was happening. There was a figure, fighting him and it looked like Edward. It was Edward. She felt cold hands touch her, she cringed back. It was Renesemee. "Jacob!" Renesemee shouted over the blaring wind. Jacob came running over to them and he scooped up Bella. She was suddenly warm and she felt secure. But she wished it was Edward, no matter how freezing cold his skin was.

"Bella," Jacob was crying. He was crying. Giant Jacob Black was crying. So was Renesemee who held Bella's hand. Jacob hugged her tight, blocking her away from the wind. Bella tilted her head to the side, she could see Emmett taking Ewan out of the car and blocking him from the cold. And she hadn't noticed but the car seemed to be tilting, no it was rocking back and forth, really hard. There was too figures on the other side. Mathayus and Edward. Mathayus was punching Edward while Edward kicked him in the stomach, causing Mathayus to fly backwards.

"The venom won't do much, she's already changing. The venom will only speed up the progress." Alice said from beside Bella. Bella couldn't take off her eyes from what she was seeing. Mathayus and Edward were still fighting. Edward had Mathayus pinned in the snow, punching him over and over. Mathayus clenched his throat and Bella couldn't believe her eyes. Mathayus had grabbed a handful of snow and slammed it against Edward's cheek. Edward fell to the side and Bella realized Mathayus might've grabbed ice instead of snow, she couldn't tell. Her surroundings were disorientated now.

"Mother," Renesemee whispered to Bella. Renesemee's hand went to Bella's cheek and used her power. "Please, let this distract the pain."

_I'm sitting beside Edward, with Renesemee on my lap. She had grown so much; she looked about six years old. And she hadn't had her first birthday yet. I gently threw her over my shoulder and spun her around, human speed, trying not to make her barf. She laughed out loud and squealed out. Edward chuckled while he still sat on the ground. We're at the meadow and the sun only dusted part of the land. Edward and I sat away from the sun, and sat under the big tree, shading the sun away from us. _

"_My baby girl." I buried my face in Renesemee's hair and inhaled her scent. She always smelled like Jacob with a hint of Strawberries. Soon after, Jacob was standing near Edward. He went off to feed and he was already in fresh new clothes. He kidnapped Nessie out of my arms and I pouted, arms crossing over my chest. Renesemee squealed out my name but soon after she was laughing, enjoying being in Jacob's arms. Alice had a vision about Renesemee being madly in love with Jacob when she was older, she said she looked about sixteen and it was hard to see my daughter that age. She would be like that in two years or maybe three. She and Jacob promised that they wouldn't age, promising that they would stay with us. Forever. That sounded good, I guess. _

_Edward's arms wrapped around my waist, placing kisses. I would've blushed when I noticed that Renesemee and Jacob were looking at us, with big grins on their faces. Edward chuckled. This was great. A perfect family. Maybe too perfect, but it was still amazing. This was going to be like this forever, and to be honest, I was excited. _

She couldn't tell if she was asleep or if she was awake. Everything was too light to be in sleep and everything seemed a bit dark for her to be awake. She heard a lullaby. A Christmas lullaby. Silent night. Then she heard someone hum, a deep and soft voice.

"She's hurting." The voice said. Jacob.

"It helped last time, think it'll work this time?" She heard a soft voice. Renesemee. She didn't hear a reply; instead she felt a cold hand and the flashbacks came back.

_I'm home with Renesemee. She's watching TV while I'm reading. Edward and the others are out hunting. I didn't need to hunt so Nessie and I stayed back. Jacob had been hanging out with Leah and Seth lately, coming home angry and miserable. He wouldn't tell me what bothered him, nor did Edward mention anything. They spoke, away from my ear reach and sometimes Renesemee wondered what they would be talking about. She was bigger now, she looked about ten. _

_We heard Jacob and Edward come back, with Leah and Seth following behind. Renesemee went running toward Jacob and jumped in his arms. Me being a wife, I went to my husband and kissed him. He didn't kiss back and just stayed still till I pulled away. I seethed. I always hated people keeping secrets from me and Edward was keeping them with my best friend. I'll admit I was jealous. _

_**,,,Next Memory.**_

_I was in the house they built for us; Renesemee was playing video games with Jacob who started shouting at the getting slammed by my daughter. That's my girl. She had beaten Jacob at some game they were playing about more than seven times. Edward came in the house a couple minutes later. Jacob suddenly paused the game, causing Renesemee to whine at her best friend. Edward nodded once at Jacob and Jacob stood up, muffling Renesemee's hair and followed Edward. Renesemee pouted and took a place beside me. Then I heard them. They didn't bother on hiding it anymore. Yea, my sweet Edward, having to tell me, like this. _

"_Yes, Jacob. I do have a problem you having feelings for my daughter." Was this what I was worried about, all along? Edward and I knew that someday Jacob and Renesemee would someday have feelings for each other. Despite that Nessie is only what seven months and she looks about ten years old. Is it wrong for a sixteen year old to like a ten year old? Maybe, but in my life, it sure as hell isn't. Call it sick, but I'm perfectly fine with Jacob having feelings for my daughter, but it's Renesemee who I'm still confused about. She hides her feelings so well, that only Edward and Jasper would know how she felt when Jacob was around._

_A little jump from her heart and a quick sharp breath. She was in love. A crush maybe, but I couldn't help but realize that in a few years that there would be little Jacob clones running around the house. I groaned, feeling a bit sick imagining my daughter and Jacob having kids. Sure I'm okay with them being in love but it sure as hell didn't mean that I wanted little kids running around with shape shifters and vampires. I groaned. Renesemee looked up at me, giving me a look that I swear she felt what I was feeling. _

"_We both know this'll happen." Jacob said. "I could wait till she's older. I will wait. But you will always know how I will feel about her." Edward groaned. _

"_Fine, I'll warn you now." Edward said. "I don't want kids running around the house too soon."_

_Oh, my Edward. Why ruin the moment. Renesemee stuck out her tongue in disgust. Then I heard Edward and Jacob laugh. They came in, Edward chuckling maybe of what Renesemee was thinking. Jacob smiled at his imprintee. I could say this is the strangest family that ever lived. But that would make me a liar. This was perfect. For me. _

_**,,,Next Memory.**_

_Renesemee is sitting beside Jacob. She's older now. Sixteen. Where was I? Then suddenly, I realize I can hear her thoughts. _They're dead. They're dead. _She kept repeating in her head. Jacob was holding her, tightly around his large arms. She was crying, soaking Jacob's shirt. Where was I? Where were the others too? _

"_They're dead. They're dead." She whispered. Her mind is racing. It shows me the dead bodies, the blood and the memory of Jacob ripping the bodies of those people. It lingers on the thought of her biting that innocent boy. She was angry, because he wanted to have sex with her. She didn't want, she wished Jacob was there, he was in the diner about three blocks from where she and that boy. She bit him, making him scream. She was scared because she realized that he was changing and that she had discovered venom. Jacob comes running; people are noticing what's happening. Renesemee can't help but lure them in; she uses her vampire side to seduce them. Jacob knows what she wants him to do. He kills them when they're close enough, fast enough to not make anyone scream. "We killed them."_

"_Ness."_

"_We killed them Jake."_

"_We had to. Keep your kind a secret, mine too." He said, stroking her hair. Then I see where they are. It's an alley, ripped bodies about ten feet away from them. Renesemee was looking at them, crying while Jacob tried to have her look away as he hold her. I'm mad. No, I'm furious. They killed them. Where was Edward when this happened? _

"_There had to be another way." I shout but they don't hear me. They don't feel it when I touch them. It's like I'm a ghost. Am I dead?_

"It's been five days." Bella hears someone say. It's softer than usual, weak and strained. Alice. Something twitches on the corner of her mouth. There's a long moment of silence. They seemed to have been waiting for something. Maybe it was her. She could hear them sometimes. Sometimes it would be like static when they spoke, she couldn't tell what they were talking about. Other times she would hear them perfectly.

"Bella," Edward whispered. "my love. Please wake up."She tries; she tries to open her eyes. But nothing happens. He squeezes her hand and a kiss on her wrist. She shivers. He laughs but it's more sad than gleeful. "You're still human, Bella."

Edward had explained to Bella, despite that she was still _sleeping. _Edward said that the venom didn't do much to her transformation, only speeding half the progress. She was still left to be in stage four. She passed stage three now. He didn't explain what stage four was going to do; he explained how and why she had an attack in the kitchen. In acknowledgment, she managed to squeeze his hand. She pictured him smiling and happy that she was alive.

She felt like she had been asleep for years and she wished she would wake up. She tried every time they spoke to her or whether she was alone. No, she was never alone. Sometimes it would be quiet but they would be someone there. Always. They would wait for her, even if it took them, days. Carlisle came in a couple hours later; he checked both of her pulses. Her heart. Anything that could be stopping her from waking up. He came up with nothing. He said everything was normal. Normal? Asleep for five says wasn't normal. Unless she's in a coma. Carlisle would've said she was in a coma. She wasn't in one.

"Merry Christmas, Bella." She heard Edward whispered. She could hear the clock from downstairs that it was midnight. She heard him leave. She wanted to call him out and tell him to stay. But she couldn't. Esme would dab a wet cloth over Bella's forehead and hum a Christmas song. Bella felt a tear escape. Esme dabbed it away.

"He's waiting for you, Bella." Esme whispered. "Please don't let him wait for you for too long, alright?"

_I promise. _

**I tried to put more scenes of the attack but I couldn't. Believe me I tried. Well, review please. **

* * *


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**New Chapter. **

**This took me about an hour. I actually put alot of effort to this chapter. I updated atleast three chapter today. One early this morning. another at ten, another at three and now one at four. lol. Canada time. **

**The next one will be the last chapter. or there's going to be at least two more. Idk. But I want to finish this story soon and fast. Be aware of a new one later this evening. Remeber I'm saying this in Canada time. If your somewhere else like across the sea. Don't be confused. But then again, you might be asleep. Sleep and then read my story when you wake. lol. **

**I'm kind of hyper right now, sugar rush. haha. The last chapter might take a while, because I can't think when I'm all hyper. lol. **

**R&R,please. **

* * *

Mathayus was dead. His father and mother would be furious. Carlisle had word about the Cornell's were on their way. Carlisle had warned Edward about being gentle when they were around. Bella was still _asleep. _Christmas had ended about two days ago. Ewan had spent time with his father at home while Bella was kept here. Edward only left Bella's side when he dropped off Ewan but Charles invited him to stay for a few hours. Edward being a gentleman couldn't possibly discard an offer.

When Edward came back, he had two strangers in the house. The male had white blond hair, piercing red eyes that rippled when he looked closely. He wore an expensive black and navy suit. He had a great structure with arms slightly bigger than Edward's. He seemed stronger also. His wife had red flaming hair. She looked fierce, but with a smile she looked like a mom. With such care and love that could promise tears. Edward greeted them, gently and caringly.

"Maximilian." Mathayus' father said. "My wife, Elizabeth."

"We know," Edward cleared his throat. "Your son told us."

The tension between them grew. "Please," Carlisle said. "Come. Sit." He gestured to the couches. Maximilian and Elizabeth sat down on the couches across from the Cullens', Hales'. Jacob and Renesemee came in, halted at the threshold as they were stuffing their faces with food.

"Ness, Jacob." Carlisle said.

"Sorry." They gulped down their food and hid it the rest behind their backs.

"Hmm." Elizabeth inhaled their scent. "A human and a wolf, nice family you have here Carlisle."

"Actually the human's Edward's daughter, his own flesh and blood."

"Interesting." Maximilian said his tone genuinely interested. Edward pushed Renesemee behind his back, growling at the male and female. "No worries. I'm not one who gets his revenge."

"So tell me, Edward." Elizabeth said her voice so soft and gentle. "Why would give you any right to murder my son?"

"He tried to attack my wi- a friend of mine." He said, trying his best not to raise his voice. He couldn't yell at this woman, either gentle or not. She had such care in her eyes, just like Esme's, that he would regret ever wanting to yell at her.

"I see you said tried," Maximilian said. "Where is this friend of yours?"

"She's asleep."

"May we see her?" Edward looked back at his daughter who gripped on his shirt. He glanced at his father. He hesitated but soon after he nodded. Maximilian and Elizabeth followed Edward upstairs and to where Bella was staying. Elizabeth glanced at Edward as if she were asking permission.

Edward nodded but followed her as Elizabeth sat down beside Bella. Bella seemed to wince, her face expression changing. "How long has she been asleep?"

"For more than five days."

"Hmm." Elizabeth placed a hand on Bella's forehead, and then suddenly cringed back.

"What happened?" Alice said.

"My wife has the power to sense what's happening to the person. It's sort of like Jasper. He controls and senses people emotions. My wife can tell what's happening to your wife by a touch of a hand."

"Wife?" Edward whispered.

"Excuse me, your _friend." _Maximilian smiled at the boy.

"She's awake, but she can't open her eyes." Elizabeth explained. "There's something keeping her from opening them."

"Like what?" Renesemee said from behind her father. She shies back when Elizabeth glanced at her. Elizabeth placed a hand over Bella's forehead, causing her to wince. Alice suddenly went blank, she was having a vision. She snapped out of the trance within seconds and gasped.

"Ice." Alice and Elizabeth chorused.

"Exactly." Elizabeth said, standing beside her husband now.

"Now we best be off, Eliza." Maximilian said taking his wife's hand.

"Wait," Edward said. Elizabeth and Maximilian turned around and stared at the golden eyed-boy. "Will she awake?"

"Who knows," Elizabeth said. "My son's ice could stay there for a long time. But I'll say this; Bella could never see the light again."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Goodbye, Edward." She and her husband brushed past the teens and left. Alice growled, suddenly she was out of the room. She was crouching in front of Maximilian and Elizabeth hissing at them.

"She's desperately needs help and I know that you have healing powers." She glared at Maximilian. "You cared about your son, I understand. But it gives you no right to punish the person who he tried to kill. My brother has waited for her for so long. You know how that feels. To lose the person you love, to have them murdered. I know your son Jonathan killed him but -"

"Jonathan?" Elizabeth asked. "What are you saying?"

"Your son." She said her eyes narrowed in confusion. "He's the one who killed Mathayus before."

"He was killed by the Volturi." Maximilian said. "He disobeyed the orders he was given and for his punishment. They killed him."

"So he lied when he said that he had a brother named Jonathan."

"Jonathan is the name of his father. His human father." Elizabeth explained. "He was an abusive father, so we took him away from him. Took him in as our own."

"He told us he died of old age; the fourth stage of the transformation. A vision of death of a loved one. Mathayus told us he had hugged his human father and he had a vision of him dying."

"Yes, that's true." Maximilian said. "But not of old age. Mathayus had a vision of killing his own father, because of his thirst. He hadn't fed for days and his thirst got the best of him."

Alice glared at the couple. "You could've stopped all of this. The only one stronger; you could've stopped him yourself."

Maximilian smiled at the petite lady. "No matter what he's become, he's my son."

"Please," She pleaded. "She's my sister. Have a heart. You've saved Mathayus. You can save Bella."

"Folks like us," Maximilian said to Alice. "They are no happy endings."

They left.

* * *

Later that night, Charles had visited for a couple of hours and left when it got late. Carlisle had said that Bella was in a coma and that she might wake up within days. Charles left Ewan there when he left. For Ewan wanted to spend time with Emmett. Ewan knew that Emmett and the others were vampires, and for a four year old. He sure didn't seem to care. Before Charles left he went to say goodnight to his son when he noticed that he was asleep along with Emmett who was faking. Charles kissed his son head and turned to leave. Emmett, faking to stir awake, called out to the human.

"Sorry, I-" Emmett stammered. He never stammered.

Charles waved him off. "Make sure he eats."

"No sugar?"

"No sugar." Charles smiled and left.

Rosalie sat down beside Emmett and the sleeping Ewan. She kissed his cheek and laid her head on her husband's shoulder. Esme came in with a plate of food for the child but she noticed that he was asleep. She stopped, placing the plate on the coffee table. On that spot, Emmett and Rosalie with Ewan on Emmett's lap, the look a lot like a family. Esme smiled, leaving her children and the human alone.

With Renesemee and Jacob, they were outside in the snow. Renesemee had her coat hooked on the tree branch. She wanted to be alone for a couple of moments but Jacob had followed her out. Jacob noticed that she wasn't wearing a coat and immediately hugged her from the cold. Despite that she was half vampire, she still had a human's side, and the cold sometimes affected her.

She buried her face in Jacob's burning hot neck. She managed to hide the fact that she was crying. "Quil's inviting us to dinner." He whispered, still unaware by her tears. "I was wondering if you wanted to go. We don't have to if you don't want to."

"I'd go anywhere," She whimpered. He titled her head to face his with his fingers and finally noticed the tears.

"Ness..."

"Let's runaway again." She said, wiping the tears. "Across sea."

"What?" He exclaimed. "Ness..."

"I'll hurry up and pack. We'll go and take the Impala."

"Nessie what are you saying?"

She sobbed, clenching her fists into tiny balls. "She's going to die, Jacob. I don't want to be here when she's gone. If she doesn't wake up anytime soon, she'll starve and die."

"Ness, don't say that." He said in a rough voice. "She is _not _going to die."

"Yes-"

"No she's not." He wrapped his arms around her tiny body. He clenched his teeth and held her tight. "She's not going to leave. Not again." Renesemee kissed his collar bone and buried her face in his neck. _Never on the lips. _Jacob thought. She would give him a peck on the neck, his collar bone or cheek but it would never be on the lips. He didn't want that anymore. He cupped her face and caught her lips with his. Shocked, she froze on the spot. He pulled away too soon. She grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him again. They pulled away only for air.

"For almost a century." He whispered. "Since the first time day you turned sixteen. I've always wanted to do that."

She giggled. "The day I _looked _sixteen was when I turned ten, Jake."

"I guess you could say I'm sick for wanting to kiss a ten year old." He whispered, kissing her again. "I always thought we had the strangest family because it's a family of vampires, shape shifters and half breeds. But I've got to tell you, this has got to be the weirdest."

With Edward, Carlisle had convinced him on leaving the room and time away from Bella. Just try to relax and think about something else. But Edward couldn't think of anything but Bella. Maximilian and Elizabeth had said that ice was the reason why Bella couldn't open her eyes. She's awake but fatigue was still very strong. Edward had tried everything he could think of to wake her. But Alice had said that Maximilian might be the only one to wake her up with his healing powers.

He touched the keys on his piano. He pressed on with his index finger and sighed. He pressed three another notes with his three fingers then his thumb. He started with just a small melody then the notes were different. He played the first notes over and over. He knew this song. He heard it somewhere. Then he let his fingers do the work. He cleared his throat and he knew that it was time for the vocals.

_Heaven's waiting for you_

_Just close your eyes and say goodbye_

_Hearing your pulse go on and on._

His words were strained and weak. Where has he heard this song from? He continued to play.

_I live my life in misery. _

_I'd sacrifice this world to hold you. _

_No breathe left inside me. _

_Shatter glass keeps falling. _

He heard Renesemee come in the room and Jacob behind her. They heard him when they came in from the patio door. Renesemee hadn't heard his father sing for so long. The last time was when she had her first birthday.

_Say, Say goodnight. _

_Just sleep tight. _

_Say goodnight. _

He stopped for a brief moment, letting the words drown in.

_Flowers laid out for you._

_So many colors leave me blind. _

_Seeing your face reflects from our baby's eyes. _

He stopped, closing the piano. He stood up and looked like he was blushing but his plain white skin was the only shade on his face. If he were still human, his cheeks would be flushed with many different shades of red. Renesemee smiled at him. But she wasn't happy about the song. Despite that she had such little faith in her mother, now she knew how she looked when she was saying those things to her ....boyfriend.

"Father, do you know what song you just sang?"

Edward shook his head. "Not that I remember."

"It's called Say Goodnight, by bullet for my valentine. Father, that's a rock song." She exclaimed. She made a look when she said rock song, causing Edward and Jacob to laugh. "Since when did you listen to rock?"

"I had a phase." He grinned, a grin that almost looked like Ewan's when he did something wrong or either dropped something.

"Edward," a soft and weak voice whispered. Renesemee's eyes pooled with tears and Jacob gasped. Edward turned around and froze. Dark brown hair, such small petite body and a smile that he wouldn't live without. Her eyes were looking on some other direction and she was reaching out. What? A red eyed and white blond haired man appeared behind her. Maximilian. He was holding her, helping her walk toward Edward. Helping her, why?

Then he saw it. Her eyes weren't chocolate brown anymore, they were silver gray. Edward reached for her hand and her smile grew. Her arms wrapped around him immediately. She felt her knees buckle but Edward held her. He smiled, holding her so tight. He looked relieved but yet so pained. Underneath he was so happy, he felt like he wanted to cry. "Bella." He repeated over and over. "My sweet, Bella."

"He helped me," she referred to Maximilian. She let go of Edward, hating it though. "Tell me he hasn't left. I want to thank him."

Edward was confused. She had turned around and she was looking to Maximilian's direction. But he couldn't see him? "Bella, what happened to your eyes?"

Bella's face fell and she looked at him. She grinned and kissed his cheek. "He told him that Mathayus got ice in my eyes. He told me I couldn't see anymore."

"What?"

"She's perfectly fine with it, Edward." Maximilian said. "You should be too. She's alive isn't she?"

"Max!" Bella exclaimed. She let go of Edward and hugged him. She pulled away, confused. She touched his face, his cheeks and eyes. His hair and ears. His arms and torso.

"There hasn't been a blind vampire before, Bella." Maximilian said. Bella's eyes narrowed in confusion. "You have a great gift."

"Gift?"

"Some vampires get gifts, Bella. A power. Even so you are blind, yet you feel everything around you. You will feel someone before they react. You will feel their emotion without them telling you. You will be able to dodge an attack before they even lay a hand on you. That's a very strong gift." Maximilian said, kissing Bella's head. "I best be off, Volturi needs a word with me." He winked at the three behind Bella and disappeared. Bella smiled and turned around. Despite that she was blind; she needn't any service for her to walk to Edward. She hugged him.

"Do you-" Edward stammered. "Do you remember anything, my wife?"

Her smile faltered. She kissed his lips. Then her face expression changed. It was gleeful and excited. "My, Edward. Even you should know that I don't have the power of the shield anymore, I have nothing to block the memories. My husband, of course I remember everything."

Edward smiled.

* * *

**I really don't like putting lyrics in my stories. and I really don't like reading stories that involve music. I can't believe I said that. Hello, I live on music! haha. But putting music here is illegal or putting full songs is illegal. I don't know what they said. Well, review please. Like I said before, be aware of the next and might be last chapter of the story. pCe! love you guys. **


	19. Epilogue The End

**New Chapter. **

**I hope you'll like it. R&R, please. **

* * *

Three Months Later.

"Oh, dear."

Bella tilted back her head, bursting into laughter as her friend Kyle tripped over his shoe lace as the new girl walked by. Despite the boobs that were bigger than the girls head and the piercing blue eyes, she reminded Bella a lot of herself. She wasn't clumsy or anything. Or the whole reincarnation. Edward had told her when they got back to school, Kyle had a crush on her and that he didn't really want to get inside her pants. After when Bella spoke to him, making up something about her knowing that he only wanted to do it with her, she told him that he was so young and he needed to respect girls more. He agreed and after seeing the new girl, Kyle kept asking Bella for advice on what to do.

"Just talk to her, be yourself." He raised an eyebrow. "Not the man-whore, _your_self, Kyle. Be you and only you." She gave him an encouraging push and waved for him to go. "Go, Kyle." She whispered. He took a deep breath and began to walk to the new girl.

Bella smiled, watching her friend. She felt cold hands wrapping around her waist and cold kisses on her neck. "How's Kyle?"

"He finally had the guts to go speak to her." They watched as Kyle picked up the text book that the girl dropped, smiling he gave it to her. Despite that Bella was blind, it was just like Maximilian said, she could feel Kyle go up to the girl. "What's he saying?"

"Bella you should be able to hear people now, you're almost a full vampire."

"Yes, Edward. Almost." She smiled, turning around facing her fiancé. They were getting married in the summer; Edward had given her the same ring he gave her in her first life. Jacob and Renesemee said that they would rather stay boyfriend and girlfriend till in a few years. Renesemee acting like her mother, she was slightly afraid. Edward had told her that her mother was just like that, but he respected his daughter's wishes. So did Jacob and Bella.

"Just be happy we're not in stage four yet."

"Yea." She whispered closing her eyes as Edward held her. She felt everyone watching them, felt eyes on their backs. Then she felt and heard Kyle walk up to them with another pair of footsteps. She pulled away from Edward and smiled to her friend.

"Bella this is Cameron," He held up a hand at the girl. "Cameron this is Bella Swan and her fiancé Edward Cullen."

"Fiancé?" the girl raised a surprised eyebrow. "No one told me that you two were engaged, besides Kyle."

"Well, we were going to keep it a _secret_," Bella glared at her friend. "But since, well, you're going to be Kyle's soon to be girlfriend you might as well know."

"Bella!" Kyle shouted.

"Pay back's a bitch." Bella smiled at her friend. She took Edward's hand and turned to leave. Edward placed a hand on Bella's stomach and then –

"Well, Bella's expecting a baby."

Bella and Edward stopped dead on their tracks. Bella felt Kyle smirk and was glad that he didn't say it out loud. She turned around and hit Kyle hard on the arm. Kyle yelped, falling backwards. Edward, Bella and Cameron laughed. Bella couldn't believe he had said that, even though he promised he wouldn't tell. She felt Cameron look at her then at her stomach. Edward wrapped his arm around Bella, placing his other hand on her stomach. It was on New Year's Eve when they made love; Edward had declared that he wouldn't touch her until she changed. But Bella using all her might, she managed to do it within a... hour. Edward, of course, was worried about her. He told his father and Carlisle informed him that, now that Bella was almost a full vampire the baby wouldn't do any damage to her life, it would be like having a human child.

"Well, Cameron," Bella turned to the girl. "You might as well get use to this. Kyle and I, we're always at war with each other. Would you like to sit with us at lunch?"

"Sure." Cameron helped Kyle and they followed Edward and Bella as they headed for the cafeteria.

"They don't eat, they just invited you because they are such nice people." He shouted at the two last words, making sure that Bella and Edward heard.

"What, are they like on a diet or something?" Cameron asked, letting Kyle take her hand.

"You can say that." Kyle smiled. They entered the cafeteria and to the line. After they got their food they sat down at where the usually sat. Edward sat down beside Bella, while Renesemee sat down beside Jacob, Alice usually sitting on Jasper's lap or on the table and Rosalie sitting next to Emmett. Cameron nervously sat down beside Kyle as Bella began to introduce her to the gang.

"And last but not least, Emmett." Bella pointed at her brother. Emmett smiled at the girl.

"So are you guys, vampires or something?" Cameron asked, laughing. The gang except Kyle froze. They looked at the girl as they gave her a nervous smile. "You guys don't eat. Ever since I transferred here, I've never seen you guys eat. Except for Jacob, Renesemee, Kyle and Bella."Emmett stood up from his chair, going to the fruit table. He brought at least five apples, throwing each one at Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Edward and one for himself. All of them took a bite out of the apple, quickly swallowing it and smiling at the human. Cameron smiled and held up her hands in surrender. "Alright, you prove your point." Edward was the first one to speak.

"It's just us humans, right?" He smiled.

**The End. **

**

* * *

Boo hoo!! My last chapter of the this story. **

**I'll admit this is a lame way to end the story and I used a sentence from a movie. I swear, I didn't want to use it, but It was in my trailer. I know I didn't use all of the words that I used in the trailers. But It's like a movie, I cut things out. lol. **

**I like to thank all of you for reviewing and reading my story. It's been a really great three month or four fun experience. I had fun writing this story. Even though I found some parts lame. But It was fun and great. **

**Review on my last chapter and tell me how you feel about it. **

**I don't think I'm going to make a sequel. **

**I'm not sure. **

**But I am writing another Twilight story. It's a crossover with Supernatural. Read it if you want. But I know some people don't watch supernatural and right now I'm thinking "How could people NOT watch supernatural?!" I never heard anyone who has never watched supernatural. the last time was three years ago and guess who made them watch it? Me! **

**For people who don't watch supernatural they will be very confused on the story I'm making. I'll make a Twilight story. It'll be human. It's weird, I've never wrote human Edward and Bella before. I'm scared. haha. Well, be aware for the new story I'll be making. pCe! love you guys.**


End file.
